


Unusual Soulmates

by erin_means_peace



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Intensely Requited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_means_peace/pseuds/erin_means_peace
Summary: When Rory meets a new girl from Whitechapel he falls madly in love, and for once his feelings are returned. The two of them are perfect for each other and have no problems. Except one small issue...Rory's a vampire and...The girl he loves has blood that is irresistible to them! Even if they have a slight craving, all of a sudden she becomes very appetizing to them. She doesn't have magic, she's just an ordinary girl as far as Grandma Weir can tell so what is she? And can Rory and the others control their cravings around her? Or is she doomed to have her blood drained at the hands of her true love as a vision of Ethan's predicts....





	1. Strange Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory meets a new girl that turns his life upside down! And Ethan has a troubling vision that has everyone worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this show hasn't been on for like five years now and from what I've seen so far the fandom is relatively small, especially when it comes to people who like Rory and write fics for him (me) but I actually got this idea for a RoryxOC story five years ago and now that I'm a better writer and I've had a dose of nostalgia I've decided to write it. Now I'm not sure how much inspiration I'll be able to get and keep to keep writing this fic but I'll see how much I'm able to do, which will at least half rely on feedback I get (If people actually like this story or not, so if by the end of this part you do please leave me a comment or something to show that you do like my story so I know that I actually have readers who like it) and the other half on inspiration.Anyway sorry for the long A/N I just wanted to explain some stuff before I get to the story. And now here it is! I hope you enjoy!

Nicole walked through the halls of Whitechapel high school on her first day. She was a bit nervous to be honest. Being a sophomore she had already missed one year of connecting with people and making friends so she would most likely be alone for awhile, and possibly bullied. She was very shy and quiet and liked to read which made her a target for bullies. In fact she was about to run into some on her way to her AP English class. She saw a group of jocks walking down the hall with some pretty girls. They looked like seniors. Nicole quickly stepped to the side to let them pass, fear etched on her face. The girls looked at her and smiled, not in kindness but in a sort of satisfactory way, as if they were saying _Good girl, you should fear us._ Nicole let out a breath as they passed then noticed something that they had left behind. Or someone...There was a boy shoved in a trash can headfirst. Only his legs were sticking out. People didn't pay him much attention. Only a few chuckled as they passed by him. She felt bad for him but she wasn't too sure what to do. If she helped him out she'd probably be late for class. But being someone who was the victim of bullies a lot herself, she felt bad for him and wanted to help. She sighed and went over to the trashcan and with some effort pulled it over so the boy could get out. But he still had some trouble. His shoulders were too wide so he couldn't get out on his own. She pulled on his legs and with some help from the boy he soon got out and she met the boy she saved, and he met his savior. The two stared at each other for a few minutes. The boy was covered in trash. Unfortunately some of it had gotten into his otherwise bleach blonde hair. He had very fair skin and light blue eyes. He seemed harmless enough. He was wearing a short sleeve flannel and a superman symbol t-shirt underneath. This kid was definitely a dork. No wonder he got picked on. The girl was somewhat similar. She had fair skin and blonde hair, except hers was a bit of a dirty blonde color. And her eyes were brown, not blue like the boy in front of her. She was wearing a red t-shirt with some flowers on it and dark jeans, and she was the most beautiful thing the boy had ever seen. "Are you okay?" She asks him softly, still a bit nervous. He doesn't say anything. He just stares. And starts to raise up a bit taller than her as if he were floating. In a quick jerk he stands up on his feet and offers his hand to her, and nods to answer her question, certain that if he spoke his words would fail him.

"I'm fine." He stutters and Nicole takes his hand and he pulls her up, bringing her close to his chest and his face in doing so, making them both blush before he quickly let go of her hand and stepped back, not wanting to offend her. "I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" He asks and she nods, too shy to speak to him. Then she looked up at the clock and seemed worried.

"I'm going to be late..." She says sadly. Rory looks at her and bites his lip, debating on what to do.

"What classroom are you in?" He asks, deciding to do it even though he might regret it later.

"219. Do you know where it is?" She asks and he smiles and nods.

"Yeah it's not too far from here." He lies, using her lack of knowledge about the school to his advantage. "As thanks for getting me out of that trashcan I'll get you to class on time, but I'll need you to close your eyes first." She looked confused at first, thinking this might be a trick. But if it were why would he trick someone who just saved him from being bullied. And the thought of walking in late to her first class with all of those eyes staring at her pushed her to close her eyes and trust this boy. All in one moment she felt like she was being picked up, a brush of wind blew the side of her head and then with a short stumble she was in front of her classroom door.

"How did you do that?" She asked him.

"Not important." He shrugs it off. He looks behind Nicole and sees some of his friends, giving him strange looks. "I'm Rory by the way." He says and holds out his hand to her.

"Nicole." She says and he smiles. "Thanks for getting me to class."

"Thanks for getting me out of that trashcan." He says and laughs, Nicole does too a bit.

"I'll see you around Nicole." He says and walks away, Nicole watching him with a smile on her face as she walks into her class.

"What the hell was that?" Sarah asks Rory, grabbing his arm before he could walk away.

"What was what?" Rory asks, trying to play dumb.

"Using your super speed to bring that girl to her class!" Sarah whisper shouts. "You should know better than that! Do you want to get reported by the council!"

"I had to help her!" Rory explains. "She helped me out of a trashcan and was going to be late to her class because of it!" He explains. "And I don't know if she's one or not. I'd say most likely not since she didn't use super speed to get to class herself."

"What you did was even worse then! You should be more careful!" She says and smacks his arm again. He rubs it gently.

"Relax. She doesn't suspect a thing." He assures Sarah and then the bell rings and the girl sighs and goes to class, him doing the same.

Little did they know that she was starting to suspect something. All throughout class she couldn't think about anything but her encounter with Rory. How had he done that? Was this class really that close? If so why didn't she see it? Granted she hadn't looked at the number on the rooms behind her. Maybe he was just being playful? But he didn't seem like he was being playful. She felt something sticky on the back of her arm and noticed there was some of that strange substance there. It was some yogurt that was on one of Rory's arms. So he had touched her...The bell rang, interrupting your train of thought as Nicole got up to leave for the day.

A few minutes before, Ethan was in math class and suddenly his body froze and his eyes turned white. He had a vision of a girl with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and fair skin, laying down on a bed or a couch or something and a familiar blonde was on top of her and had his mouth on her neck, biting and sucking. The girl was wincing and moaning and the boy on top of her was holding her down like she was prey as he feasted on her neck. "Rory..." She croaked out and he looked up at her, his eyes a golden color. The vision ended there. Everyone looked strangely at Ethan.

"Are you okay Ethan?" The teacher asks and Ethan nods his head frantically.

"Fine. Just got lost in thought for a minute." He says, shaking off how nervous he sounded in his voice. The teacher nodded and then continued to teach. As soon as the bell rang Ethan bolted out the door. He needed to find his friends and tell them what he just saw. He found Benny, Sarah and Erica outside. "Guys! I have something I seriously need to tell you! I had a vision about Rory!" He exclaims.

"What happened?" Benny asked, concerned.

"He's going to drink a girl's blood..." He says and everyone's eyes go wide.

"What?" Benny asks in shock. "Are you sure? Rory doesn't..." He looks around and leans into Ethan "Feast on people...." He whispers and backs away.

"He did in my vision." Ethan says.

"Are you sure it was Rory and not another vampire?" Sarah asks, slightly worried that her ex might be causing trouble again.

"It was definitely him. I saw his face and the girl moaned his name."

"She moaned it?" Benny asks and Ethan nods. "And his mouth was on her neck?" Ethan nodded again. "Do you think maybe he was just giving her a hickey?" Benny suggests and Erica looks disgusted.

"Seriously?" She asks and scoffs. "We're talking about Rory here. A scrawny little geek who gets dumped in trash cans and spends all his time at the comic book store. There's no way he could get a girlfriend, much less a girl to let him do that."

"Aside from the very mean suggestion Erica gave," Ethan says in a flat tone to the girl. "There's another thing...His eyes were golden."

"If his eyes were golden than that means his fangs were definitely out." Sarah says and looks down.

"I can't believe Rory would do something like this...There has to be more to this vision." Benny declares.

"Someone or something must force him to do this sometime in the future." Ethan says.

"What did this girl look like?" Sarah asks.

"She had blonde hair, brown eyes and fair skin." Ethan describes.

"I saw Rory with a girl today who looks just like that..." She says and everyone stares at her in shock. "He used his speed to get her to class on time."

"That idiot! What if someone from the council saw!" Erica whisper shouts.

"Okay well we need to find him and keep a close eye on him from now on." Ethan says and everyone nods in agreement. They all look around for him but they don't see him come out of the school. "Where could he be?"

"Oh he walked by about five minutes ago." Benny says. "He was running, it looked like he was trying to catch up to someone."

"WHAT?!" They all shout at him.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Ethan scolds him.

Nicole gasps in surprise as Rory jogs up next to her as she had just crossed the street. He flashed her a smile and tried to act smooth. "'Sup babe?" He asks and nods his head at her before tripping on a loose rock and falling over. Nicole laughed.

"Right now me, from your point of view." She says and his eyes go wide and his mouth gapes.

"That was such a good pun!" He says and stands back up. She smiled and shrugged as he stood back up. "Where have you been all my life?" He asks dreamily and Nicole blushed. This boy was so sweet and adorable. She noticed something in his hair.

"New York City." She says and reaches her hand up to gently brush the offending object out of his hair. But he suddenly started getting taller and she had to stand on her toes to reach his head. He quickly grabbed the fence next to him and sank back down. Why did he always do that when he got nervous? "You still had part of a wrapper in your hair."

"Thanks." He says and blushes. "Do you want me to walk you home? It's kind of dangerous to walk around here alone..." He says in the most non-threatening way possible. He didn't want to scare her, and if Jesse or any vampires came after them he probably wouldn't be able to fight them off but he hoped he could at least hold them enough for her to run off to safety. Thankfully it was a sunny day so that probably wouldn't happen but still...Why was he getting so protective of her all of a sudden?

"Thanks..." She says and seems a bit scared. _Dammit Rory you freaked her out!_ He thinks in his head and curses. Nevertheless she walks next to him as they leave the school. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?" She asks him.

"My eyes are really sensitive. My doctor says I should wear them whenever I'm in the sun or else I could go blind." He lies.

"Oh that sucks I'm sorry." Nicole says and he shrugs.

"It's not that bad. I like to think they make me look cool." He says and tries to put a little swagger into his walk. Nicole laughed.

"You're such a dork!" She laughs and he does too.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"Not at all..." She says and he grips a stop sign to keep from floating away. She was amazing...The two walk in silence for a bit.

"Where do you live?" He asks.

"In a farmhouse a few blocks away. My dad raises show horses and I ride." She explains.

"That sounds awesome!" He says. "I'll race you down the street!" He says playfully and takes off.

"Hey no fair you didn't say when you'd start!" Nicole calls after him and starts to catch up but he still beats her. "That wasn't fair!" She scolds him and hits his arm.

"Okay fine do you want to race down the next one?" He asks and Nicole nods. "Okay, one two..." He takes off but this time Nicole has learned his tricks, she takes off after him and she makes it to the end of the block and he makes it there a lot later, panting. "I was just tired from the first race...." He says and takes deep breaths to get his breath back.

"Sure..." Nicole says and he stands back up. How could he have been so fast earlier today but really slow now? Nicole noticed that her classroom was all the way on the other side of the school from where she had been this morning. As the two walk down Nicole's street he starts to feel a bit strange. He was getting a craving, and something smelled really sweet, making that craving worse....He looked over and noticed it was coming from Nicole. Her scent was intoxicating...He shook those thoughts out of his head. He just needed to get her to her house and then he would go find a squirrel or something to eat. "Thanks for walking me home." Nicole says when they reach her house.

"No problem..." Rory says and smiles. "I'll see you around school..."

"Wait!" She says and he turns around. He balled one of his fists, trying to suppress the bloodlust growing within him. "This may sound strange since we just met but can I have your number?" She asks. Rory forgot his craving and broke out in a grin. He gripped the gate in front of her house to keep from floating away. They exchanged numbers and then she gave him a hug. His eyes went wide and he slowly hugged her back. But then his craving returned. Her scent was driving him nuts. His nose was close to her pulse. He could hear her heartbeat in his ears and his fangs came out, mere millimeters from her neck. At the last second before he bit her he ran off. Nicole looked around, shocked. It was as if he had just disappeared. "Weird..." She says and walks inside the gate.


	2. Just...Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole becomes a cheerleader and she and Rory make plans to watch Star Wars at his house together! But when his friends tell him to try to stay away from her, un unexpected reaction is triggered.

Ethan dreamt about a strange looking place. There was a Greek looking temple in a field of flowers and a bunch of girls Greek dresses with flowers in their hair roaming around, smiling and laughing, playing with each other. The vision panned up to a girl with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and fair skin. The same girl from his vision that he had today. She wore a white dress and had a gold circlet on her head. She seemed to be looking around for something, and seemed worried. The dream ended there. 

The next day Nicole was a bit less scared to be in school. She still didn't know anybody but at least she knew Rory now. She was actually really tired because she had stayed up practically all night texting him. She wondered if he ever fell asleep? He was super dorky and it was adorable! She didn't know much about what he was talking about because it seemed like all he liked talking about were comic books, Star Wars, and other geeky things. She didn't have much experience with that. But hearing him talking about it got her curious to learn more. She also noticed today that a lot of guys seemed to be interested in her. People always told her she was beautiful but she didn't expect guys to take notice so quickly. Some jocks came over to her. She had been through this before. They all think she's cute but then once they find out how smart she is they tell her she's ugly. 

"Hey there hot stuff." One jock says, with two others. A leader and his possie. He had dark hair and perfectly chiseled features, along with perfectly tanned skin and he comes over to her (It's not Jesse btw). "I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. You new?" 

"Yeah." She answers shyly and all the guys exchange looks and grin. 

"Welcome to Whitechapel." The leader says and Nicole looks surprised. They didn't say a cheesy pick up line or anything. Who were these people! 

"Thanks." She says and smiles a bit. Happy that they were being nice to her. 

"Do you need any help finding your way around?" The lead in the trio offers. 

"No thanks. Someone already showed me around yesterday." Nicole says. 

"Who?" He asks.

"Rory." She says and the guy's eyes go wide. 

"Whoa you were hanging around that weirdo?" He asks and Nicole furrows her eyebrows. 

"Yeah. He's a nice guy." She says and blushes slightly. The guys laugh. 

"He's also a weak little geek!" The leader says and comes over and wraps an arm around her. "Let me fill you in on something. There's a social hierarchy in this school, like others. Those at the top, like us are good looking, athletic and the teacher's favorite students. Judging by your appearance I'd say you'd most likely fit in that group. Rory on the other hand is wwaaayyy down at the bottom, with the geeks who can't catch or throw for their life and have no concept of what's socially acceptable. I mean look he's right down the hall over there talking to a weird monster doll." The guy gestures to Rory with two other guys down the hallway and Rory was showing them a doll and talking to it like a five year old. "Trust me, you don't want to get in with that crowd. It's dangerous." And in a way he was right. "You don't have many friends do you?" He asks and Nicole shakes her head. He smiles. "I know a way to hook you up with some. The cheerleaders are holding try outs. You should try out, it'd be a great way to hang out with some girls that are like you." 

"I don't know." Nicole says. "A lot of the cheerleaders at my school were bullies to me." 

"Wait you were bullied?" The guy asks in disbelief. "But you're super hot!" 

"I'm also super smart!" She adds, expecting him to call her ugly and ditch her on the spot but he didn't. 

"Well that's rude. Bullying someone because they're smart." The guy says and Nicole's heart was racing. So much was happening so fast. Everything she thought she knew about popular people was wrong! "If anything we could probably use some smarter people in our group. I don't mean to be rude but some of the girls on the squad could definitely use some tutoring." 

"That sounds great!" She says, genuinely smiling. "When are try outs?" 

"After school in the gym." The guy says. 

"Thanks. What's your name?" She asks. 

"Troy. Yours?" He asks. 

"Nicolette." She says, deciding to try using her full name. She started calling herself Nicole because people kept teasing her about her name in her old school. But here seemed different so maybe she could start going back to being herself and not having to hide so much. 

"Nicolette..." He says and nods his head, a smirk on his face. "Pretty name. I'll catch you later." He says and walks off with his possie. Nicole looked over and smiles, happy that Rory was still there. She runs up to him and taps his shoulder. 

"Hey Ror-ster." She says and he turns around and smiles, leaning up against his locker, trying to look cool. 

"'Sup Nicky?" He asks. Last night Rory had shared his nicknames with her, and since she didn't have one he gave her one. Other suggestions were Ni-cool, Hot Nicky, Babelicious and a few others but Nicole got annoyed so Rory actually tried instead of joking around and decided he'd call her Nicky. 

"Hello there, Gorgeous." One of the boys says and gets in front of Rory, winking at her and making seductive faces. Rory frowned and grabbed the boy's back pack and yanked him backwards, so he could face Nicole instead. Nicole laughed and Rory smiled at her. The other of the two boys that Rory was with was staring at her kind of funny, although she was too focused on Rory to notice. 

"What's that?" She asks, pointing to the strange plushy in Rory's hand. He blushes and quickly hides it behind his back. 

"Nothing." He says quickly and the boy that was flirting with her smirks and pulls it out and holds it above Rory's head so he can't get it, showing it to her.

"It's Rory's doll. A Vampire Sasquatch." Benny jokes and Rory looks down and blushes in embarrassment. Nicole snatched it out of his hand and gave it back to Rory, giving Benny a glare. Rory looked surprised by her kindness. 

"I never thought those two could mix but I guess you learn something new every day." Nicole says. The three boys stared at her in shock. 

"Weren't you talking to Troy and his friends over there?" Rory asks. 

"Yeah. Troy suggested I try out for cheerleading." Nicole says and Rory's eyes widen. 

"Oh. Are you going to?" He asks. 

"Yeah." Nicole says. "It sounds like fun." Rory looked sad. 

"Yeah. It seems like it sure would be fun to be part of that crowd." He says and looks down. Nicole immediately caught onto what he was suggesting. He probably thought that since she was trying out to be a cheerleader that she wouldn't want to hang out with him or talk to him anymore. She was about to say something but the bell rang. 

"I'll see you later." She assures him and runs off to class. 

"Well so much for that..." Rory says in a defeated tone and looks at his doll. "Another rejection to add to the list." 

"I'm sorry man." Ethan says and puts his hand on his friend's shoulder. "We should have reeled her in to our side more before the jocks got to her. Don't worry there'll be others." 

"Yeah I know but..." Rory looks down and played with the door of his locker a bit. "It felt like this girl was a bit more special than the others I've met. I've never connected so well with a girl before. I thought I might've had a shot with her. But, apparently not. Oh well. I'll see you guys later." He says and walks away. 

"Thank goodness." Ethan says and lets out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank goodness for what?" Benny asks. 

"That she's going to be a cheerleader! That means that Rory can't get close to her!" He says happily. 

"And that's good because..." Benny asks for an explanation. 

"Because in my vision that's the girl that Rory..." He lowers his voice. "Drinks...." Benny's eyes went wide. 

"Seriously?" He asks. Ethan nods. "But I thought your visions always come true." 

"Maybe this one won't." Ethan says. "There's something more though... I didn't have to touch either Rory or Nicky to have that vision." 

"That's weird." Benny says. "We should tell my grandma about it." Ethan nods in agreement. 

Later that day at cheerleader practice all the girls were standing around, fixing their hair or gossiping while Nicole was reading a book. Two girls seemed to take a particular interest in her though. And not in a good way. "She smells amazing Sarah..." Erica says and looks at her. They both decided to try out because they needed something to do and Sarah wanted to do something fun that could take her mind off of the fact that she was a full vampire now, and just make her feel normal. 

"I know. I thought I could only get hungry if someone had a cut or something. Maybe she does?" Sarah asks. 

"I don't know. But I think I want a taste." Erica says and flashes her fangs briefly. 

"We can't do that!" Sarah scolds her. "She's just a kid, she probably has a loving family and a lot of friends. We can't take that away from her by turning her or killing her." 

"Ugh fine." Erica groans. "I'll hold off. But I'm definitely going to need to go hunting after this practice. Sarah stared at Nicole and in her head wondered why she smelled differently than other humans. Was she supernatural? 

When the try-outs were over all of the girls lined up. The head cheerleader held a clip board and smiled. Her name was Jane, she became the head after Stephanie left. "Well these were some pretty intense try-outs but as you know we can only take three girls to fill the spots left by our graduated seniors. And so I'd like to congratulate Sarah, Erica and Nicole to the squad!" The three of them smile and thank her and she hands out their uniforms. "Practices are after school every Wednesday, Monday and Friday." She tells them cheerfully. 

"Finally we'll have some time to just hang out with girls for a change." Erica says in a relieved tone. 

"Yeah." Sarah agrees. "I mean I love hanging out with Ethan, Benny and Rory but I'd like to hang out with some girls for once." Nicole noticed they said Rory's name and turned to them. 

"You know Rory?" She asks and Sarah and Erica look at her curiously. 

"Yeah, unfortunately." Erica says and looks at her nails. "Do you?" 

"Yeah. He walked me home yesterday." She says and both Erica and Sarah snap their heads towards her. 

"WHAT?!" They exclaim. 

"I'm so sorry." Erica says. "He must have been super annoying and probably flirted with you the whole time." 

"Actually he wasn't. Sure he flirted with me a little bit but he was actually pretty sweet. Kind of charming actually." She says and Erica and Sarah stare at her like she's an alien. 

"Rory is charming?" Sarah asks and Nicole nods. 

"I'm so glad I've gotten to meet more of his friends!" Nicole says and smiles at the girls. Then impulsively she hugs them. But by being so close to her her scent overflows their nostrils and the girls start to feel their bloodlust overwhelm them. Luckily it doesn't last long. Nicole pulls away and smiles at them. "I'll see you at practice!" She says and runs off. 

While walking into town she spotted Rory heading into a store. She smiled and followed him inside. It was a comic book store. As soon as she walked in everyone turned to look at her and their jaws dropped. A lot of them were geeks from school. They looked like they were looking at a ghost. Rory hadn't noticed her and was busy looking through some comics when a familiar scent had him sniffing the air and someone next to him tapped his shoulder. "Rory...A miracle is happening right now..." He says and Rory turns and his green eyes nearly bulge when he sees Nicole and she smiles and bounces over to him. 

"Hey Rory!" She says happily. 

"H-Hey Nicky." He answers a bit in shock. "What are you doing here?" 

"I saw you walk in here and thought I'd come in to talk to you." She says and all the boys push up their glasses or blink, trying to process what's happening. 

"You still want to talk to me?" He asks and smiles a bit. 

"Of course I do!" She says and he lights up. "Just because I'm a cheerleader now doesn't mean I'm forbidden from talking to you." All the boys drop their things. 

"She's a cheerleader!" They all whisper shout to each other. 

"You made the squad! That's great!" Rory congratulates her and she hugs him and all the boys gasp. Rory hugs her back and mouths "Oh my God!" To all the boys and some cover their mouths in shock while some just gape at him. He pulls back blushing. 

"You know I was wondering...I've never seen Star Wars before and it sounds really interesting the way you described it. Can I come over sometime to watch it?" She asks and Rory freezes and stares at her in shock. The boy next to him smacks him in the back to unfreeze him. 

"Y-Yeah u-uh t-totally." Rory stammers and smiles. She smiles too. 

"Great! What time works for you?" She asks. 

"I'm free tonight." He says and Nicole smiles. 

"Me too..." She blushes. "So can I come over tonight?" 

"Yeah you can." He says and all the boys start murmuring in shock to each other, surprised and smiling. "I'll text you the address." 

"Great!" She says and gives him another hug. "I'll see you tonight." She says and pulls away from Rory, holding his hand until she walks too far away and lets go, leaving the store. As soon as the door closes all the geeks in the store erupt in a chorus of cheers and surround Rory. Even the owner seemed excited. 

"This is incredible! An unprecedented event for our kind!" A nerd says. 

"Dude! You just got a cheerleader to come over to your house to watch Star Wars! That's the Holy Grail!" He exclaims. "You really are awesome." 

"I am?" He asks and smiles. They all nod. 

"Yeah. This whole time we thought you were all talk but now we see just what awesomeness you're really capable of!" He says. Rory couldn't believe it. His lifelong dream was finally coming true and it was all because of Nicole. Nicky. His Princess. Wait Princess? He never came up with that nickname for her. Why did he just think of calling her Princess in his head? 

"Wait which movie are you going to show her?" A nerd in the back exclaims. 

"Does it matter?" Another one asks. 

"DOES IT MATTER?" He repeats. "Of course it does! Each movie is very different from the others. Her opinion of you could depend on which movie you show her." 

"Okay well I'm definitely not showing her the prequels then." Rory says. 

"Actually you might want to." A nerd says. 

"What?" They all ask.

"The prequels suck!" One says. 

"To us yes, but to a girl it might not. I mean we all know girls like cheesy romance right?" They all nod. "Well there's plenty of that with Anakin and Padme in the prequels, so she might connect with them a bit more than the originals." 

"You're right. That makes sense." Rory says. "I can't believe I'm going to watch Star Wars with a cheerleader!" He exclaims and everyone cheers and starts chanting his name. It was a dream come true. 

"I've got to get home and start getting ready!" He says and speeds out of the store and over to Benny's house. 

"That is strange." Grandma Weir says as Ethan describes the abnormality of his vision and Erica and Sarah share their side of the story where they talked with Nicole. "I'm not sure what to make of this. I'll need to do some research on people who have this kind of intoxicating scent to vampires. As for your vision Ethan, seers are rarely ever wrong. And if this girl is as hard to resist as Erica and Sarah says she is then this girl could be in grave danger. We must keep them separated until I can find out more." Suddenly Rory bursts into the house. 

"I'VE GOT A DATE WITH A CHEERLEADER!" He shouts and everyone looks shocked. 

"WHAT?!" They all exclaim, even Benny's Grandmother seems shocked. 

"You asked Nicole out?" Benny asks, shocked. 

"No! She asked me!" He says and everyone looks even more surprised. 

"Seriously!" Ethan says and Rory nods. 

"She's coming over to my house to watch Star Wars!" He says and Benny and Ethan run over and hug him. 

"Dude that's the Holy Grail! You've done it! You've broken through to the other side!" Benny exclaims and punches him in the arm a bunch of times. Erica and Sarah are in shock. 

"I can't believe that geek is having better luck than I am in the romance department." Erica says in utter shock. 

"I've got to get home and get ready!" Rory says and is about to speed away but Ethan stops him, remembering  something. 

"Rory wait!" He says and Rory stops. "I don't think you should do this...I think you might want to stay away from her actually." 

"What?!" He says in shock. "A hot girl finally realizes how awesome I am and you want me to stay away from her?! No way!" 

"It's for your own good." Ethan pleads and Rory notices everyone staring at him funny. 

"What's going on?" He asks. Ethan sighs and tells him about his vision. "I can't believe it...I'm totally gonna score tonight! Yes!" He exclaims. 

"You're going to drink her blood!" Ethan tells him. 

"No I'm not!" Rory protests. "I'd never do that to someone! Especially not Nicky..." He gets a dreamy look in his eyes. "She's precious...So sweet and innocent. I'd never want to do anything to hurt her." He says honestly. 

"Rory she's irresistible to us for some reason." Sarah explains. "You might say that you're fine now but when you smell her again..."

"Wait did her scent affect you guys too?" He asks, sounding worried. 

"Yeah me and Sarah were this close to drinking her." Erica explains and shows him a small space in between her thumb and index finger. Rory didn't move. He just stared at them, his breathing becoming heavy. 

"Rory?" Ethan asks and touches his shoulder. Suddenly he has a vision. It was the girl that looked like Nicole in his dream, but she was screaming and having her blood sucked by two vampires at once, one on her arm and the other on her neck. Someone was screaming "No!" In the background. When Ethan came out of his vision he noticed Benny using a spell to hold back Rory, who had his fangs out and golden eyes, thrashing against the bonds of Benny's spell. "What happened?!" 

"Rory just went nuts and attacked Sarah and Erica!" Benny exclaims. "Snap out of it!" Benny scolds him and Rory slowly stops struggling and calms down. 

"What the hell was that?!" Erica exclaims. Both she and Sarah had had their fangs out and their eyes were changing back to their normal color. 

"I-I don't know..." Rory says and Benny releases him since it's safe now. "I just got so mad hearing that you guys nearly drank her I...It's like some sort of instinct came over me...You guys need to control yourselves around her." He says. 

"We need to control ourselves!?!" Erica gasps. "You just tried to kill us out of anger!" 

"Since when did you get so strong?" Sarah asks, noticing the bruises on her arms and on Erica's from where Rory had grabbed them, and thrown them. "You were able to take us both down like it was nothing. If it hadn't been for Benny you could've...." Rory turns pale when he realizes he could have seriously hurt Erica and Sarah. Grandma Weir was looking very concerned. 

"I think I should go cool off..." He says and speeds out of the house after Grandma Weir nods at him. 

"What's gotten into him?" Benny asks. 

"These bruises aren't healing very quickly." Erica notices as she looks at her arms. "Most bruises I get heal a lot faster." 

"Vampires with strength like that have not existed for thousands of years." Grandma Weir says. "I need to do some research immediately." She says urgently and leaves. 

 


	3. A Perfect Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky comes over to Rory's house to watch Star Wars! And things get slightly romantic.

Rory sped around his house, setting up snack bowls and filling them to the top with every type of snack food they had in the house, from chips to marshmallows. Everything had to be perfect. This is the night that would make him a champion among men and vampires alike. He rubbed his hands together as he looked over all of the food. "She's gonna love this...and me." He says hopefully and pulls out some cologne and sprays it on his neck and in his arm pits. Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring. He took a deep breath. "You can do this R-money. She's already hooked, and now all you've got to do is reel her in. He walked out of the family room to the front door but his mom came running past him. 

"Don't worry honey I've got it." She assures him but Rory started to panic. His mom opened the door and she smiled at Nicole. "Oh hello there." She smiles. "Can I help you with something?" 

"Yeah I'm here to see Rory." Nicole says and his mom's eyes go wide. She turns to look at Rory. 

"I'll get him dear, just wait one moment." She says and rushes over to her son, excitement on her face. 

"Rory!" She whisper shouts. "There's a girl here! For you!" She exclaims and cups her son's face and Rory smiles and nods. She covers her face, starting to tear up. "I thought this day would never come..." She goes back over to Nicole. "Come on in dear, what's your name?" 

"Nicolette. But you can call me Nicky." She says and Rory's mom nods. 

"I see Rory set up some snacks for you two. Did he invite you over here to play video games?" She asks and Nicky shakes her head. 

"We're just going to watch Star Wars." She says. 

"Just the two of you?" She asks and Nicky nods. 

"Is that okay?" Nicky asks and Rory's mom seems surprised.

"It-It's fine! Wonderful! It's just that Rory's never had just a girl over before." His mom says and you see a door open at the top of the staircase and Rory walks out. "Oh there you are!" She says and seems really happy. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were having a girl over!" She exclaims. Before Rory can say anything she runs into another room. "Wait right there you two I need to get my camera!" She says and Rory face palms. Nicky laughed. Rory came downstairs and smiled at Nicky. 

"I'm glad you could come." He says. 

"So am I. I'm really excited to see Star Wars." She says and Rory smiles. 

"It's a cinematic masterpiece. I'm sure you'll love it!" He says and suddenly they both get hit with a camera flash. You couldn't see anything but you could've sworn you heard Rory hiss? 

"This'll go great in the scrapbook!" His mom says then frowns. "Aw. Looks like I didn't get Rory in the shot. He's not in this picture at all..." 

"Oh well." Rory says. "We'll just have to use our memories then." Rory says quickly and takes Nicky's hand and leads her into the family room before his mother can question him further. Nicky smiled when she saw the wide assortment of chips and marshmallows. "I wasn't sure what kind of snacks you liked so I just set out all of them." He says and rubs the back of his neck. 

"They all look so good!" Nicky says and smiles. "I'd eat all of them if I didn't have to stay in shape for cheerleading and riding." 

"You ride?" Rory asks and sits on his couch. 

"Yeah." She says. "My horse's name is Aurora." 

"Like the princess?" He asks. 

"Yeah, exactly." She says and Rory pats the couch beside him. 

"Sit next to me." He says and Nicky blushes and sits down next to Rory. She still seemed a bit shy. "Relax, I don't bite." He says and then realizes the irony of what he said. Nicky laughs. 

Rory started the movie. As they watched the Phantom Menace Nicky found herself and Rory getting increasingly close. In proximity and socially. Sometimes she had a question about something and Rory would pause the movie to answer. And he'd answer with such nerdy enthusiasm that Nicky couldn't help but smile. He was such a dork and it was adorable. She loved how happy he always was. She also noticed that he was eating a lot of marshmallows. "Whoa you're eating a lot there...." 

"I'm trying to break my record." He says and smiles and eats another one. 

"Record?" Nicky asks. "For what?" 

"The most marshmallows eaten in a night." He says. 

"Well hey, maybe I want some too!" Nicky complains and hits his arm. He smirks and throws the one in his hand at her face. It bounces off her nose and she laughs. "That's not what I meant!" 

"Then be more specific!" He counters and she throws a chip at him. He throws a pretzel. She threw another one. Before he could throw something she grabbed his arm and pinned him down on the couch. The two of them laughed. 

"I've got you now!" She says triumphantly. 

"Think again!" He says and pushes her back so he's on top of her on the couch. She laughed and looked up at him. 

"You're really strong..." She says and blushes a bit. 

"I'm stronger than I look..." He says and smiles at her. She was so beautiful. An angel, a Goddess, perfect for him in every way. He couldn't get over her smile, and how the fact that he made her happy brought a joy into his life that he never knew existed. He noticed that Nicky was blushing a lot, and that's when he realized how compromising their position was. He was holding himself over her, in between her legs. He started to blush too. He had never been so close to a girl before. But then he remembered Ethan's vision and started to blush more. Was it going to come true? Were they going to make out? And would he bite her? His heart started racing as he thought of the possibilities in his head then stopped his racing thoughts when Nicky gently played with his bangs.

"You know you're really cute..." She says and he blushes. 

"Nah. There's plenty of other guys that are much better looking than me." He says and she frowns. 

"Name one." She challenges. 

"Troy." He says as an example. Nicky laughed. 

"He may be handsome but him and a lot other guys aren't as playful or as optimistic as you." Nicky explains. "You're the kind of guy that's approachable. Who doesn't scare you off with constant flirting. Sure you flirt with me a lot but it's not in an objectifying way. It's playful, and sweet. You're unique." 

"So are you." Rory says dreamily. "I never thought I'd ever meet a girl like you. Who's pretty, smart, and nerdy. A girl who could easily fit in with the popular crowd, but chose to hang out with me instead. It's like an angel fell from heaven and somehow I've found her." He says and Nicky smiles. 

"Aww...Rory that's so sweet!" She says and leans up and hugs him. Rory hugged her back and got a bit worried as he started to breath more of her scent. He felt an urge mounting within him to bite her. She smelled so good, her blood must taste fantastic. If he bit her, she'd become a vampire like him, and then he could be with her forever. He thought about that possibility and gripped her a bit tighter. "Can I tell you something?" She asks 

"Anything." He says and buries his nose in her hair, taking in her scent even more and thinking of a good place to bite her. Ever so subtly moving her hair out of the way, his fangs out, gently laying them on her pulse, closing his eyes, letting his lust take over. 

"You're the only guy who's ever genuinely cared about me." She says and he retracted his fangs and pulled back to look at her. 

"What do you mean?" He asks and she plays with her hands. 

"Most guys just like me for my looks, or try to hook up with me. And when I refused they bullied me and called me names." She explains.

"Really?" He asks. "But you're super hot and fun and smart you're like the perfect babe! You're a princess!" He exclaims and Nicky laughs. 

"You're too sweet!" She says and pokes his nose. "Princess?" She asks about the new nickname.

"Can I call you that?" He asks and she nods. Rory looked over at the screen and smiled. "Let me be your Jedi. I'll be the Anakin to your Padme and keep you safe from any evil that threatens you." He declares, trying to sound all macho and Nicky laughs. 

"That's so sweet." She says and hugs him. "That may have been the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." Rory smiles and hugs her back. It only lasted about a second. 

"Hey, anything for my Princess." He says.

"Let's keep watching. I'm really liking this!" She says and his eyes widen. 

"You are?!!!" He asks in disbelief. She nods and he blinks once, then twice. "I thought I would never hear a pretty girl say that." She laughs. 

"Well then I've taken everything you know and flipped it upside down haven't I?" She laughs and he nods. 

"Yeah and it's awesome!" He says and picks up a marshmallow. "Here. You can have one." He says. 

"What about your record?" She asks. 

"I don't care about it so much anymore..." He says and Nicky blushes and takes the marshmallow from Rory's hand. Blushing from their hands touching. It sent shivers through her, in a good way. She ate the marshmallow while Rory watched, smiling. He had found his dream girl. At some point during the night she got very silent. "You okay babe-" His eyes go wide when he sees that she fell asleep, on him. He froze. There was a cute girl, asleep on him. He smiled and stared at her. She looked so peaceful and calm on his chest. He turned off the TV and cuddled her in his arms. She rested her head underneath his chin and he smiled and pulled a blanket over both of them. He couldn't bite her. Not now anyway. "Goodnight Princess." He says and decides to get some rest himself, even though he didn't need it as much as she did. 

The next morning Nicky and Rory were passed out on the couch cuddling together while Rory's mom freaked out silently over how adorable they were. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring. She opened it and found a little girl wearing sunglasses, selling Girl Scout cookies. "Hello. Would you like to buy some cookies?" She asks. 

"Oh I'd love to!" Vivian says and lets her in. "Just wait right here I'm going to go find my wallet. It might take a few minutes my room is a mess." She says jokingly and goes up the stairs. When she's gone the little girl sniffs the air. She smiles when she smells Nicky. 

"Well done Rory. That tasty little snack you have there smells delicious." She says and walks over to Nicky and Rory. "I know it's against the rules to steal other vampires food but you haven't eaten her yet..." She says and looks at Nicky, tucked lovingly into Rory's chest, his arms cuddling her. She pulls some of Nicky's hair aside and checks her pulse. "So I guess that means she's fair game. Oh and she's a juicy one..." She says and bares her fangs and quickly moves her head down to bite her neck but a second later she was getting choked and Rory's eyes were glowing and his fangs bared and he hissed at her. 

"What the hell are you doing here Anastasia?" He asks and lets her go enough so she could speak. 

"I was out last night and I smelled something delicious. I hadn't smelled something so good in ages! I had to find it and now I have..." She says and Rory holds Nicky closer to him, in a protective manner. Anastasia bares her fangs again and goes for Nicky but Rory hissed and threw her against the wall, getting up and holding her there, choking her again. "Oh come on Rory just let me have one bite! She smells so amazing!" She chokes. 

"Stay away from her!" Rory growls. "She's off limits. Got it." 

"How dare you order me around?" She growls at him and kicks him in the stomach, sending him to the ground. "Last I checked, it was I who's head of the council, not you." She sneers and looks hungrily at Nicky's sleeping form. "And now I'm about to have the best meal I've had in centuries."

"Like hell you are!" Rory says and grabs her before she gets to Nicky and throws her over his shoulder and carries her towards his door, thrashing and punching him. It hurt but he didn't care, the only thing that mattered was making sure Nicky was safe. He threw her out the door and she cringed and hissed in the blinding sunlight. 

"You'll regret this Rory!" She yells at him. "I think I know exactly what that girl is, and if I'm right, then the council and I will take her by force if we have to!" She hisses at him and runs off. Rory slams the door and hears Nicky stirring. He rushed over to her and knelt down by her side. 

"Oh no did I wake you up?" He asks guiltily. "You can go back to sleep if you want. I promise I'll be quiet." 

"What time is it?" Nicky asks softly and Rory looks at the clock over the TV. 

"10 in the morning." He answers and Nicky sits up, looking scared. 

"Oh my God I spent the night! My dad is going to kill me!" She exclaims and covers her face. Suddenly she heard loud knocking on the door. She could see his truck through the window. "He's here..." She says and Rory notices she looks scared. 

"Hey it's just your dad. There's nothing to be afraid of right?" He asks and she holds the blanket tighter to herself and still looks scared. Rory got a bad feeling. He started to figure out why Nicky was afraid. "Wait here." He says and goes to the door. 

"Where's my daughter?" A tall muscular man asks in a flat tone. Rory could tell he was mad. 

"Asleep in the family room." He says and Nicky's dad just pushes Rory aside and strides over to Nicky. 

"You're in big trouble young lady." He says and grabs her arm and pulls her off the couch. Rory saw her wince and could tell it hurt. He was holding her arm way too tight. He ran over and using his vampire strength he grabbed her dad's arm and took his hand off of Nicky. He looked at her arm and noticed the big red mark. 

"Are you okay Princess?" He asks and she nods and cowers over her father's glare. Rory wrapped a protective arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. 

"I think you've spent a long enough time with my daughter." He says and reaches for Nicky but Rory turns so he can't grab her. "Okay kid you're really starting to piss me off now." He says. 

"You pissed me off when you hurt Nicky." He says gesturing to the red mark on her arm. Nicky's dad started to get scared and nervous as Rory let go of Nicky and walked towards him, like stalking prey. His eyes weren't glowing and he didn't have his fangs but he definitely felt the anger of a vampire. What he was doing was intimidating those with weak minds, and it was working on Nicky's dad. 

"Rory..." Nicky says, her heart slightly warming at the sight of him defending her. 

"Now you're going to go home and let Nicky spend the rest of the day with me." He says and her dad nods quickly. 

"Yes. Yes okay I'll do that." He says and stumbles out of the house going back to his car. Rory smiled and strode confidently back to Nicky. 

"Are you alright Princess?" He asks and takes her hand and gently kisses the back of it. She smiles and nods. 

"I'm fine thanks to you." She says and throws her arms around him and hugs him tight. "Thanks for protecting me." 

"No problem. I'll always protect you, no matter what." He promises and she hugs him a bit tighter. "Now how about I go make you some pancakes and you can go back to sleep if you want?" He says and boops her nose. She laughs. 

"I think I'll keep taking that nap then..." She says and gets back on the couch. Rory pulled the blanket over her and she smiled at him. 

"Sleep as long as you want." He says and then goes into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Rory's mom came downstairs with her wallet. 

"Finally found it!" She says. "Where did that Girl Scout go?" She asks, looking around.


	4. A Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky and Rory spend a day together!

Nicky had a strange dream. She was wearing a strange gown, lying limp in someone's arms. Her vision was getting fuzzy but she could make out the face of the person holding her. It looked like Rory, except his eyes were golden and he had fangs, there was blood dripping from his face, and he was crying. "Don't cry." Nicky says softly. "We'll see each other again someday..." She says and then her vision goes black. She woke up and saw Rory standing over her with a tray of pancakes and bacon, syrup and butter. "Rory did you make this all for me?" She asks and Rory sets the tray on her lap.

"Yeah. I figured you might be hungry and we have a big day planned today!" He says and boops Nicky's nose again.

"We do?" She asks and he nods eagerly.

"I'm going to show you around town." He says. "Whitechapel's got a lot of fun places to go and I want to show them all to you." Rory says dreamily.

"Oh Rory..." She says and notices the bacon. "I probably should have mentioned this before but I'm a vegetarian..." She says and Rory blushes. Damn. The whole carnivorous vampire thing will be really hard to swallow then when he finally gets around to telling her.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know!" He says and takes the bacon off of her plate. "I'll get you some fruit instead if you want!"

"I'd love that. Thanks!" Nicky says. "What are you going to have for breakfast?" She asks.

"I've got something in the kitchen don't worry." He says. "Eat up and I'll take you out for a day filled with fun!" He says and goes to have his breakfast, which were a few rats he caught yesterday.

*Here comes the romantic montage. Here's a song to go along with it: Accidentally in Love (w/ lyrics) - YouTube*

Rory walked her around town and showed her to a bunch of different shops. The two of them walked inside and tried on different clothes. Rory tried on a bunch of different costumes and Nicky tried on some dresses and other clothes. "Beautiful. Gorgeous. Amazing." He says dreamily every time she comes out in a new outfit.

"Come on Rory I can't look great in everything." She says and he smiles.

"No some of those clothes look awful it's just that you're so beautiful you can make anything pretty." He says and Nicky blushes.

"Rory...." She blushes and looks down. He smiles at her.

"Let's go get some ice cream!" He says and happily drags her outside. She laughs and follows him to the town's ice cream shop, which was an outdoor stand. Rory looks over all of the flavors and licks his lips.

"I'm not sure which one to get. They all look so good!" She says and bounces excitedly. Rory smiles at her.

"On the count of three say your favorite flavor." He says. "1,2,3 strawberry!" They both shout the same flavor and gasp and smile at each other. "We have the same favorite flavor!" He exclaims and jumps up and down like an excited child.

"Do you really like chocolate sprinkles with it too?" She asks and Rory's smile grows and nods.

"I really like it as a milkshake though." He says.

"Me too!" She says and Rory smiles.

"I'll get us one!" He says and rushes up to the stand. He came back a few minutes later with a milkshake and two straws. "They're really big here so I figured that just one should be enough for both of us." He says with a smile. Nicky smiled and took a straw and put it into the cup and Rory did the same. Both of them were blushing as they drank out of it at the same time. It was like something out of a romance movie. Nicky noticed Rory staring at her dreamily.

"What are you looking at?" She asks. He looks down and smiles.

"I'm just trying to figure out if you're real or not." He says and Nicky laughs.

"If I'm real?" She asks. "Of course I'm real. You can see me, your mom saw me, other people see me. How could I not exist?"

"It's just...Most girls I know never connect with me like you do. They always say I'm weird or never even look in my direction. Sarah and Erica are the girls I'm closest with and even they can't stand being around me most of the time. It's just kind of hard to believe that I've finally found a girl that actually likes me."

"Well believe it." She says and gently places her hand over his. "Because I enjoy spending time with you, and I'd love to do it more often." Rory blushed and had the biggest grin she'd ever seen. He suddenly gripped the table when he felt himself starting to rise. She looked shocked. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He says in a high voice. "I just got so surprised I nearly fell off the table." He lies and Nicky laughs. Both of them continued to drink their drinks and didn't notice Benny and Erica watching them with their jaws on the floor.

"I can't believe that girl actually likes him!" Erica says. "She's hot she could do so much better! There's got to be something wrong with her!"

"Maybe she doesn't want to do better." Benny suggests.

"If she doesn't now then maybe she will later once she figures out more about Rory and sees how weird he actually is." She says. "I saw her talking with Troy the other day. I think he likes her too. Maybe I should try to set them up."

"Erica you can't do that to Rory he'll be crushed!" Benny exclaims.

"He'll get over it. He always does he's used to rejection." She says, looking at her nails. "Besides, that girl has some very appetizing blood. I'm only doing her a favor by getting her away from Rory now before he bites her and she hates him forever like Sarah and Jesse." Erica reminds him. "I think it would hurt more if she ended up hating him don't you think?" Benny stays silent and looks at how happy his best friend is with the new girl.

"Before we do anything let's wait to hear what my grandma says about all of this. And if Ethan has anymore visions." Benny says and Erica nods in agreement and leaves. Benny gives them one last look before following her.

Rory and Nicky were walking in the park together that afternoon. Rory was a bit worried about being outside so much on such a sunny day, but he had a lot of sunscreen and his sunglasses so he was sure he'd be fine. And besides, it was all worth it to see how happy he was making Nicolette. She had finally gotten around to telling him her full name and to her happiness he thought it was beautiful. The two of them were walking down the sidewalk together. Rory smiled, thinking about how he could spend forever like this. He would live forever after all so that was a possibility. But then he felt a pang in his heart when he remembered that she wouldn't. He prayed she would let him change her someday. Sure he would meet other girls in the future and stuff but for some reason he felt like she was special. He felt this sense of familiarity and longing for her, like he had loved her before, a really long time ago. He looked down at her hand and wondered if he should reach out and hold it. It would be a big step, and he wasn't sure if she wanted it. He played with his hands a bit and then slowly started to reach out to grab her hand when he was picked up and thrown on the ground by someone. He looked up and saw Troy and some of his buddies laughing at him. "Hey Nicolette." Troy says and smirks at her. "This guy bothering you?" He asks.

"No! I was just hanging out with him why did you do that to him?" She exclaims and Troy seems confused.

"Wait you actually wanted to hang out with this guy of your own free will?" He asks and laughs.

"Yes!" She says. "He's my friend!" Rory started to stand back up, brushing off himself. "I really like him." She smiles and he smiles at her too. Then he gets pushed down again and the guys start kicking him. "Hey stop you're hurting him!" She exclaims and grabs Troy's arm and tries to pull him off of Rory. "What did he ever do to you?" She asks and he turns and looks at her.

"He tried to steal this cutie away from me." He swipes a finger under Nicky's chin. She looks disgusted.

"I was never yours to begin with." She says. "You know I did think you were cute at first but now I see that you really are just a jerk!" He looks confused.

"But this little guy is a wimp." Troy says. "Look he's not even fighting back. He's terrified. A delicate thing like you needs a guy who'll stand up for you and protect you." He did have a point there. But Nicky didn't care.

"And that guy is not you Troy." Nicky says and walks over to Rory and helps him up. He had a lot of cuts and bruises and he was holding his stomach from the repeated punches and kicks to it. "Just leave me alone." She says and helps Rory get away from them. He was limping. After a few minutes he stopped.

"I'm fine now Nicky." He says and she turns to him and her eyes go wide. All the cuts and bruises were gone and he was walking fine.

"How the hell did you do that?" She asks.

"How did I do what?" Rory asks, trying to play it off like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You had cuts and bruises and you were limping!" She says. "And now it's like you weren't even hurt! How did you heal so fast?" She asks and he shrugs.

"I'm pretty resilient I guess." He says.

"Okay what's going on here?" Nicky says and gets in front of him as he tries to walk away. "First you somehow manage to get me to my class in under a minute that was on the opposite side of the school, you grip onto stuff around me like you're going to float away if you don't ground yourself, and now you heal magically after just getting beaten up! How is all of that possible?" Nicky couldn't see his eyes through his sunglasses but she could tell that he wanted to say something but he was holding back. He takes her hand and squeezes it.

"I can't tell you. Not yet." He says.

"Why not?" She asks. "Is it a big deal?"

"A pretty big one." He laughs a bit then gets serious again. "I promise I'll tell you one day. But I want to get to know you better first." She nods.

"Okay. I'll wait For you." She says and Rory smiles and so does she. He starts to let go of her hand but she squeezes it, signaling that she wanted him to keep holding it. He blushed and smiled at her.

"Come on. Let's go find something else to do that's fun!" She says and the two of them run through the park together.

Later that day as the sun set, Rory took her to the lake shore so that she could see the sunset on the lake. It was one of the most beautiful sights in Whitechapel and he wanted to end the day with it. Nicky carefully walked over the rocks but nearly tripped and fell into the water a few times. Every time Rory caught her quick enough that she didn't fall. "You've got fast reflexes." She says and laughs. Rory smiles at her.

"I guess so. How about I carry you?" He suggests. "That way you won't risk getting hurt..." He suggests and she nods and he blushes as he gently scoops her up in his arms, bridal style. The two of them stared into each other's eyes as he carried her across the slippery boulders to the sandy shore on the other side, around the corner. "Close your eyes." He says.

"Are you going to rush me somewhere again?" She asks and he laughs.

"No. I just don't want to ruin the surprise." He says and they round the corner. She felt the warmth of sunlight on her face. "Okay now you can look." He says and she opens her eyes and gasps at the sight.

"It's beautiful." She says and looks at the sunlight shining off of the lake's water. "I've never seen anything so pretty..."

"I have..." Rory says and turns to Nicky. "You..." He says softly. She blushed.

"You're too sweet..." She says and gently rests her head on his shoulder. "Aren't your arms getting tired of holding me?" He shakes his head.

"I'm pretty strong." He says.

"So why didn't you fight back when Troy and his friends attacked you?" Nicky asks and Rory sighs.

"They scare me." He admits.

"Why are you scared of them?" She asks.

"Because everything they said is true." Rory says. "You're too pretty to be with me. You belong with a guy like Troy."

"No I don't." Nicky says. "I belong with whoever I want to be with. I don't care that you're a geek. In fact it's one of the things I like about you! Nothing that anyone says could ever take you away from me. I promise." She says. Rory didn't seem convinced.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yes. Really!" She says and smiles at him. He still seemed sad. So Nicky smiled and gently placed her lips to his cheek. She immediately felt Rory tense up and she felt some wind blow by them like they had risen into the air or something. Rory quickly realized his mistake and brought her back down before she realized what happened. He seemed ecstatic.

"You're the best!" He says and she smiles.

"So are you!" She says and rests her head on his shoulder.


	5. Game Changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky agrees to go out on a real date with Rory! But Erica, Ethan and Benny don't think he should do it.

Nicky's been at school for about a week now and has started to get into a routine. She does her schoolwork and then has cheerleader practice after school. But her favorite parts of the day are when Rory will stop by and give her little sweet gestures to brighten her day. It wasn't uncommon for her to find little candies or notes in her locker. She'd even find a flower in there every now and then. She smiled and shook her head as she thought about how adorable Rory was. She read one of his notes and couldn't help but smile: 

_Hey Spice Angel!_

_I hope you're having a great time with your friends and classes! But I know that it stresses you out sometimes...So if you ever need anything just text me and I'll be right by your side as quick as I can! Promise!_

_~Your Rorster_

She bit her lip and thought about how Rory had reacted to how stressed she got sometimes. When he found out she would cry and stay up all night sometimes he promised he'd come over and be there for her and bring her all the food and cuddles she could ever want. And today she had just gotten a huge assignment due in a week and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to do it. She looked pale and ran into a storage closet. She closed the door and slid down the wall and started to cry. She picked her head up in surprise when she felt the light hit her face. Rory had come in, concern etched on his face. "Hey Nicky what's wrong?" He asks and holds her arms, looking her over, thinking that she might have gotten hurt. 

"It's nothing I'm fine." She lies and Rory tilts his head. She felt his arms wrap around her and he pulled her into his chest. She buried her face in his dinosaur shirt and he gently caressed a lock or her hair. 

"You don't look fine." He says and pulls back to look her in the eyes. "Come on. Tell your sexy man what's wrong." He jokes and she laughs. That was the point of him calling himself that. 

"I'm just a little stressed that's all." She says and Rory wipes a tear from her cheek. 

"Really?" He asks. "But you're so smart! Isn't school super easy for you?" She shakes her head. 

"The smarter you are the harder it gets." She tells him and a few more tears slide down her cheeks. Rory wipes them away. 

"What do you have to do?" He asks. 

"I have to write a ten page paper in a week on some plant I was assigned to research." She explains and Rory's jaw drops. 

"That's nuts!" He exclaims and she nods her head and Rory holds her hands. "I'll write it for you if you want!" He suggests. She smiles and moves his hands away. 

"That's very sweet Rory but I can't make you do that." She says. 

"You're not making me do anything!" He says honestly. "I'd gladly write it for you if it would make you feel better!" 

"I know but I'd feel guilty...I want to do the work myself." She says. 

"What if I helped you out? What if you tell me what the plant is and I find stuff for you to research?" He suggests. 

"I guess that would be okay..." She says and smiles. "Thanks Rory." She says and hugs him. 

"Hey anything for my Princess." He says and gently kisses her forehead. Suddenly the door opened and a teacher saw them both cuddling in the supply closet. 

"Huh." He says. "Never thought I'd ever find you in here with a hot girl Rory." He says and Nicky gulps. She had never gotten in trouble before. He looked at Nicky and then back at Rory. "Nice job." He says and shuts the door again. 

"That was gross..." Nicky says and feels disgusted. 

"Yeah I've heard that teacher's pretty creepy." He says. "But at least you didn't get in trouble." He says and boops her nose to brighten her spirits. He was pretty happy too. Because now that teacher had just gotten on a hungry, nerdy vampires list of tasty snacks. He generally didn't like biting people and mainly went for animals. But if he ever encountered somebody that deserved it, like some old guy that looked like he might try creeping on his crush, well that was an exception. He helped her stand up and kissed her cheek gently. "Now go be my smart spice angel, and don't worry about a thing. Your Rorster will take care of everything." He says and leaves. She waits a few minutes before leaving too. And that's when she ran into Erica and Sarah with their arms crossed. 

"What's up guys?" She asks them innocently. 

"We should be asking you that." Erica says and stares her down like prey. "What were you doing in there with Rory?" 

"I was stressed and he was calming me down." She explains. 

"By bringing you into the closet that everyone goes into to make out?" Sarah asks. 

"We weren't making out." She says quickly. 

"Well obviously not." Erica laughs. "That geek doesn't know the first thing about romance." She laughs. Nicky furrows her eyebrows. "There's no way he'd ever be able to get someone of your status." 

"Yes there is!" She says and Rory who hadn't gotten that far hears her and turns to see what's going on. "Just because he's into some geeky stuff and acts a little strange doesn't mean he's worth any less than you." She says and Erica took a step closer to her, her eyes narrowed. 

"Are you saying that I'm on the same level as that weirdo?" She asks. Nicky gulps and starts to look scared.

"Erica back off." Sarah tries to say but her best friend ignores her and continues to stare down the girl who had just insulted her.

"I don't know who you think you are missy but if you want to stay in the popular crowd, and have people like you. You'll stray clear of those unmentionables like Rory. You could do so much better." Erica says and she looks down. "Hey don't be sad." She says, lighting up a bit. "I'm just looking out for you." She says and places her hand on Nicky's shoulder. 

"You know how I feel." Nicky says. Erica looks confused. "You used to be bullied once, you used to be a geek just like him." Erica's eyes widen as Nicky brings up her past. 

"Shut up right now!" She says through gritted teeth. Everyone in the halls had stopped to watch. 

"No." Nicky says bravely. "I want to help you! Rory told me everything! You shouldn't have to hide it! It's okay for people to know about your past. There's nothing wrong with-" Erica cuts her off by grabbing her shirt and pulling her close. 

"You stupid little girl..." She says and Nicky looked confused as it looked like Erica's eye color was changing. "You're going to pay for what you said..." She threatens and looks like she's going to eat her or something but then suddenly she'd freed from Erica's grasp and Rory is in front of her. Nicky couldn't see what was going on from behind him but it sounded like he had hissed at Erica. 

"You wouldn't dare..." He threatens in a dangerously low voice. Erica rolls her eyes. 

"Oh yes I would. Besides, you can't stay mad at me." She says and flips her hair and flutters her eyelashes at him. Rory's expression remains unchanged. 

"That doesn't work on me anymore." He says. 

"What?" She asks in disbelief. 

"I'm not going to just blindly submit to your will anymore Erica. I'm standing up to you, for real this time." He says and Nicky smiles at the sight of Rory standing up for her. "I won't let you hurt my spice angel." He says and Erica does a fake pouty face. 

"But I thought I was spice angel?" She asks with adorable puppy eyes. Rory shook his head. 

"Not anymore. All you've ever done is use me. I'm not going to be your little errand boy anymore." He says and Erica looks shocked and Rory gently brushed a lock of Nicky's hair behind her ear, smiling at her. "Besides, I've found a spicier angel." He says and swipes his finger under Nicky's chin and she giggles. 

"Well this isn't going to last long..." Erica says. "She's a cheerleader, super hot, smart and working her way into the popular crowd. She'd never go out with you." 

"Maybe I would." She says and everyone looks shocked at her. Some people in the hallway even dropped their books. Rory broke out into a huge grin. 

"You would?" Erica asks with a scoff. 

"You would?" Rory asks hopefully and she nods. 

"That is if I were ever asked out...." She says softly and Rory clears his throat and smiles at her. 

"Well then....Y/N would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" He asks hopefully and it seems as if the whole school goes silent waiting for Nicky's answer. 

"I'd love to." She answers and everyone let out a collective gasp. Nicky had never seen Rory smile so big. She laughed at how adorable it was. 

"This is the best day of my life!" He exclaims and the two of them hug. He pulls back and smiles at her. The bell rang. 

"Mine too." Nicky says happily. "We should probably get going to class." Rory nodded. 

"I'll see you later." She says and kisses Rory's cheek before rushing off to class. 

"See you later babe." He says and leans up against the locker in utter shock. 

"Rory!" Ethan called out to him and ran over to where he was. 

"Guys you'll never believe what just happened to me!" Rory exclaims. 

"And you'll never believe what we just found out from Benny's Grandma." Ethan says and looks over at Benny who had caught up to him. 

"Nicky's not human. Or at least not entirely." Benny explains. "My Grandmother was at a Sorcerer's convention and she asked them about Nicky. Apparently there's only one species of supernatural creature that has blood that smells so irresistible to vampires. The thing is...They're all supposed to be extinct."

"What species is it?" Rory asks. 

"The Goddesses. The Druids are descendants from them. The other Sorcerer's think that Nicky might be one of them." Benny explains. Rory's eyes widened. 

"So my girlfriend's a Goddess!?!" He exclaims and looks excited. "Sweet! She's even more of a babe than I thought!" 

"Wait you guys are a thing now?" Benny asks in surprise. Rory nods. 

"Yep. I just asked her out on a proper date, not as friends, and she said yes." He says. 

"Rory you can't be with her." Ethan says and Rory looks confused. 

"Why not?" He asks.

"Because you're a vampire and she has Goddess blood." Ethan explains. "You'll bite her and kill her." 

"Well even if I do bite her she'll just become a vampire and we can spend the rest of our immortal lives together." Rory explains. 

"No. Rory you can't." Ethan explains. "Vampires are the reason that the Goddesses went extinct in the first place. Their blood was irresistible so the vampires hunted them all down. And the Goddesses, although immortal, had no defense against them. Vampire venom is toxic to them. So if a Goddess or someone with the blood of one is bitten, their body can't handle the transformation. And they die. They don't change." 

"So if Nicky gets bit..." Rory starts and looks at the ground. 

"She'll die." Benny finishes. "And she's irresistible to you, Erica and Sarah so you should all stay away from her!" 

"No." Rory says and looks at Ethan and Benny. "I can control myself around her. I'd never bite my spice angel!" 

"You did in my vision." Ethan says. 

"Well visions don't always come true!" Rory argues. 

"Rory you can't be with her." Ethan says. "If you lose control she'll die!" 

"I won't lose control! And I can't lose her! She's my soulmate!" Rory says. 

"Rory you say that about any girl that gives you five seconds of attention." Ethan says. 

"But this girl is different!" Rory argues. "She actually wants to be with me! I won't let you guys take her away!" He says. 

"We're just trying to keep you from getting your heart broken." Ethan says. 

"My heart will be broken if I don't have her." Rory says.

"You'll get over it." Benny says. 

"I'm going out with her for pizza tomorrow night after the first football game and that's final." Rory declares and pulls out his phone to text Nicky about his plans for their date. Ethan reaches to grab it from him and Rory hisses at him, showing his fangs. "I'm not going to let anyone take my Nicky away from me." He says and then goes to class. Ethan and Benny look after him, worried looks on their faces. 


	6. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Chapel has it's first football game of the season! And Nicky discovers some of it's secrets....

It was the next day at school and news of Nicky and Rory going out was spreading like wildfire. Everyone was shocked. No one could believe it! A geek, going out with the new, hot, and smart popular girl. It was unthinkable! It went against every social construct in the school. And to make matters worse, it started to spur something else: 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peHw5G9uQVc

(High School Musical is another big part of my Disney childhood and I thought it would be cute to add something like this into the story. Imagine instead of Troy being a singer they're getting courage from Nicky and Rory being a thing. Also imagine it's Erica and Troy (from the story not HSM) in the end instead of Sharpe and Ryan.) 

"Why is everyone staring at you?" Nicky asks as she walks into the cafeteria with Sarah, both in their cheerleading outfits. 

"They're not staring at me. They're all looking at you." Sarah says to Nicky. 

"Is it because of me and Rory?" Nicky asks and holds onto her food tray a bit tighter. "I don't do so well with people staring at me, I really don't." She tells Sarah and being the good friend she is she stands closer to her to comfort her as everyone erupts in song around her. Nicky noticed Erica approaching her and Sarah, stalking Nicky down like prey. Rory wasn't in the cafeteria right now to protect her. In her nervous state she trips on some spilled milk and throws her lunch onto Erica. Erica didn't scream, but she looked mad. 

"I'm so sorry!" Nicky says but Sarah pulls her away. 

"Trust me, you don't want to deal with that right now. It's better to wait until she calms down." She says and the two make their way out of the cafeteria quickly. 

"I don't care how much Rory likes her, I'm going to drink her and get my revenge..." Erica says to herself. "I'm finally at the level I want to be at and I'm not gonna let her bring me down again." She says and storms out to change and clean her cheerleading outfit. 

Throughout the rest of the day Nicky notices that some people are staring at her strangely. It seemed like this whole dating Rory thing was giving her a bit more attention than she would have liked. As she was walking to class Rory came running up behind her and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Hey babe!" He says and she giggles as he pulls her in close to him. "How's your day been?" 

"Kind of strange actually..." Nicky admits and Rory furrows his brows. 

"Strange how?" Rory asks, concerned about his new girlfriend. 

"Well...I've seen people staring at me a lot, kind of leering actually." Nicky admits and Rory looks around and pulls her a little closer. 

"Don't pay any attention to those guys." Rory says and she smiles at him. "They're just jealous that such a pretty girl is taken." He says and Nicky blushes and hides her face from him. 

"Aw...Rory." She giggles and Rory smiles at her and places his finger under her chin and turns her face to look at him. "I don't know why everyone thinks you're so weird. You're just sweeter and have different interests than the other guys I know." She says. Rory blushed a bit himself.

"I'm glad you think that way. You really are different than most girls I know. You're special." He says and she smiles. 

"Hey Rory!" Benny says and catches up to Rory and Nicky. 

"What's up Benny?" Rory asks. 

"Nothing much." Benny says. "Just thought I'd wish your friend here good luck at her first game today." He says and leans up against the locker and nods his head towards her. Nicky laughed.

"Well that's very sweet of you but I'm not the one that needs the luck. It's the football team that needs it, they're the ones actually playing." Nicky says. 

"Yeah but you and the other cheerleaders have been working hard on your routine. You deserve some credit too hot stuff." He says and winks at her. Rory gave him a glare and pulled her a little closer to him. 

"Thank you." Nicky says, a little creeped out that Rory's friend was flirting with her again. 

"No problem. Anything for a hot babe." He says and winks and Nicky hears Rory hiss again but she can't see anything. Benny's eyes went wide though. 

"Back off, she's mine." Rory growls. Nicky's heart fluttered a bit. Rory was jealous that some other guy was flirting with her. Guys usually never get jealous for her. This was a first. 

"Come on dude you know you're not allowed to be with her just give it up and let her be with someone who won't hurt her." Benny says. Nicky looked confused. 

"Wait what?" She asks and Rory turns away from Benny and back to her. 

"It's nothing babe don't worry. He's just making that stuff up to get you away from me." Rory says and Nicky  arches an eyebrow at Benny. 

"Really? Rory wouldn't hurt a fly. That's really low of you to try steal your friends girlfriend." She says and links her arm through Rory's. "Let's go babe." She says and Rory narrows his eyes at Benny and walks away with Nicky. Benny took out his phone. 

"Sorry dude, couldn't get Nicky away from him. And she hates me now." Benny says. Ethan face palmed on the other line. 

"Dammit. We need to get her away from Rory. He'll go nuts if he kills her because of his urges!" Ethan exclaims. 

"I know. We'll think of something don't worry buddy. We won't let Rory do something so horrible." Benny says and leaves to go to class. 

The afternoon of the first game of the season finally came and Nicky was getting ready with some of the cheerleaders. "Ready for our first performance?" Sarah asks her and Nicky nods. 

"Yeah." She says excitedly. "Everyone's been working so hard I hope it turns out good." She says and plays with a string on one of her pom poms. 

"What's wrong?" Sarah asks. 

"Nothing. I'm just a bit nervous I guess." Nicky says with a small laugh. "Rory's going to be watching us...I hope I don't embarrass myself in front of him." Sarah laughs. 

"It's Rory we're talking about here. He's done way more embarrassing stuff to himself than you." She says. Nicky laughs.

"I suppose you're right." Nicky says. "Thanks for being such a good friend Sarah. To be honest, you're the first real one I've ever had." 

"Aw Nicky." Sarah says and holds her hands. "You'll make more here I promise. And besides you have Rory. The two of you are very close." Nicky blushes.  

"I can't believe I'm going on a date with him tonight." Nicky says. "He's such a dream boat..." She says dreamily and Sarah looks confused. 

"Uh yeah...Those are totally the words I would use to describe Rory." She says and taps her lovesick friend's shoulder. 

Rory was watching the football game with Ethan and Benny bored out of his mind. "Why do people even like football?" He complains. "Nothing interesting ever happens." He says then the announcer calls halftime. 

"And now for the halftime show please welcome the White Chapel Cheerleading squad!" The announcer says and the three boys get excited. 

"Here comes my girlfriend!" Rory says excitedly and watches the cheerleaders come out onto the field. They start their routine and the three boys watch them with rapt attention. Rory can't take his eyes off of Nicky. She looks so happy, like she's practically glowing in the sunshine. It was practically radiating off of her golden head, tied together in a nice side braid. He sighed and rested his hand on his chin. Adjusting his sunglasses. The girls made a pyramid and Nicky was at the top since she was the smallest and lightest. She seemed a bit nervous but then locked eyes with Rory and gained the confidence to stand up straight and shake her pom poms. The girls disassembled the pyramid and Erica and Sarah caught Nicky and everyone cheered as the routine finished and the girls went back to the other side of the bleachers. 

"I can't believe she's mine..." He says. Suddenly he senses someone sit behind him. 

"Soon she'll be ours." A little girl voice says and Rory turns to see Anastasia sitting next to him. His eyes widen in fear when he notices other people wearing sunglasses sitting in the stands, and the sinister look on Erica's face. "I told you we'd take her if we determined she was what we thought she was. We had a small sample of Goddess blood left over from their mass extinction thousands of years ago. It smells just like her. Since her race is extinct I've promised all the vampires under my control a drink of her delicious blood if they help in hunting her. You can have some too if you help us." 

"No way. If you bite Nicky she'll die. I won't let you kill my girlfriend!" Rory vows and speeds off to her rescue. The other vampires speed off too. Benny and Ethan notice and look for something to turn into stakes. All the girls were hanging out by the bleachers on the other side of the field when Rory showed up, looking scared. 

"Whoa Rory where did you come from!" Nicky exclaims. Surprised to see how he got to her so fast. 

"No time to explain I have to get you out of here!" He says and she seems confused. 

"Why?" What's going on?" She asks and then two people appear at her sides and look at her hungrily. 

"Well don't you smell delicious." One says and bares his fangs and hisses at her along with the other one. She screams in shock at seeing a real vampire. Suddenly in a flash they were both on the ground. Rory had knocked them both down. 

"How did you do that?" She asks. "And were they vampires!?!" 

"No time, we need to go now!" He urges and goes to pick her up but he suddenly gets hit in the back of the head by another vampire. He cackles and Nicky kneels down at Rory's side. 

"Rory!" She exclaims and then gets picked up by another vampire. 

"Let me go!" Nicky exclaims and tries to break free of his hold.

"Need help holding her down?" Erica offers and hisses at her. 

"You're one of them too?" She asks and Erica smiles and flips her hair. 

"I should've known. Only a true monster could be as evil as you." She says and Erica frowns. 

"Then I guess the same goes for your boyfriend." She smirks. 

"What are you talking about?" Nicky asks and looks at Rory who was shakily standing up. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw his fangs. "Rory, you're a vampire too?" She asks in a small voice. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner babe...I thought you'd be scared of me." Rory explains. 

"Enough of this small talk! Drink her!" She exclaims and both vampires go to bite her but suddenly they release her, screaming in pain at the suns glare on them. Rory used his super speed to remove their sunglasses and distract them enough for Nicky to get away. She runs towards Rory but stops before she goes into his arms, looking scared. 

"What's wrong?" Rory asks. 

"You're not going to bite me too are you?" She asks. Rory laughs. 

"Are you kidding me? You're the first girl that's ever agreed to go out with me! And I care about you more than any other girl! There's no way I'd want to hurt you! Honest!" He exclaims and she smiles and goes over to Rory's arms but then she's grabbed by another vampire and sped off somewhere. He took her to an old shed on the field and held her tight to him. 

"Let go of me!" Nicky demands and the vampire only chuckles. 

"No way Goddess." He says and moves some of her hair out of her face and places his fingers to her pulse to find a good spot to bite her. "Your blood is way too delicious." 

"Goddess? Why did you call me that?" She asks. The vampire chuckles. 

"You don't know what you are do you?" He asks. "My name's Jesse by the way." He says and smirks at her. "Drink in this sight, because it'll be the last thing you ever see." He threatens and leans down to bite her but then hisses in the sunlight that was revealed to him by the door swinging open. In the doorway was Rory. Nicky got away from Jesse and ran to Rory. He grabbed her waist and held her close. 

"You okay babe?" He asks and she nods. He turns back to Jesse and he looks angry. Rory got in front of Nicky in a protective stance. Jesse laughed. 

"Do you really think you can protect that Goddess all on your own?" He laughs and Rory clenches his fist. 

"I'll do anything to protect my Princess." He promises and Nicky's heart flutters. Jesse looked like he was about to lunge at Nicky but then Rory hissed at him and he stopped. The two stood like that for awhile and then they both lunged at each other and started fighting. Jesse got a few good hits on Rory but then he fought back and slammed Jesse into the wall with all his strength. A wooden plank splintered off and he grabbed it and held it towards Jesse's chest. "If you dare to touch her again I'll stake you." He threatens. 

"I'm not the vampire you should be worried about." He chuckles and Rory turns and sees two others from the council grab Nicky. 

"Rory!" She calls out for help and they go to bite her but suddenly they both vanish. Both of them being staked by Ethan and Benny and Nicky finds herself in Rory's arms, being held bridal style. Some other vampires show up, including Anastasia and Rory hisses at them all, claiming Nicky as his. They all hiss back. "You guys hold down the fort, I'll get Nicky to safety." Rory says and runs off with her before they can attack again. Nicky who had her face buried in Rory's shoulder the whole time looked up when he gently coaxed her out of it. Assuring her she'd be alright. 

"It's alright babe, you're home. All you need to do is let me in and you'll be safe." He promises and she quickly unlocks the gate. "Someone's home is their one safe haven against vampires. We can only come in if we're invited." He explains.

"Then come in with me." Nicky tells Rory and he quickly scoops her up and rushes her inside the front gates of her house, locking them behind him, as a bunch of vampires start banging on the gates. Nicky let out a squeal and cowered in Rory's shoulder again and then he hissed at all the vampires again and they all hissed back at him and ran away. "So that's how you got me to class so fast, and why I heard you hiss so many times, why you healed so fast, why you sometimes seem like you're going to float away, and why you have to wear sunglasses outside." She notices. "You're a vampire." 

"Yeah. But don't worry Nicky. I'll never bite you." He promises. "You have a special kind of blood." He says as he brings her up to the front door. "Apparently you're from an extinct race of supernatural creatures known as the Goddesses." He says and Nicky arches an eyebrow. 

"I'm a Goddess?" She asks and Rory chuckles and kisses her forehead. 

"You are to me." He compliments. "Anyway, their blood is irresistible to vampires. They get an unsatisfiable bloodlust whenever they're around one. And if a Goddess gets bit then she doesn't transform into a vampire. She just dies." 

"So how do you control yourself around me?" Nicky asks. 

"I always eat before I hang out with you so I don't get cravings. As long as I don't crave anything I'm fine." He explains and Nicky nods like she seems to understand.

"Can you fly me up to my balcony?" Nicky asks and Rory nods and floats up. Nicky gasps in surprise and looks around, amazed by what's happening. Rory floats onto it and sets her down. "Thanks Rory. For everything." She says and he smiles. 

"Anything for you Princess." He says and kisses her cheek. "Stay here until it's safe." He instructs then flies off. Nicky smiles and goes to think about what just happened to her.

She's doing some homework when she hears some rocks being thrown against her window. She goes over to it and opens it to see Rory smiling and waving at her from the sidewalk below. "Hey babe! Can you let me in?" He asks and she smiles and lets him come onto her property. He floats up to her balcony and she opens the doors and goes over to him. 

"What are you doing here?" She asks him. 

"Well I do believe that you agreed to go out on a date with me tonight." He says and smiles at her. "Now I know I promised you pizza and ice cream but since you know I'm a vampire now...I was thinking about trying something a little more romantic?" He suggests and she arches an eyebrow.

"Romantic how?" She smiles and he holds out a hand to her. 

"Do you trust me?" He asks and she smirks and takes his hand. He pulls her into his chest and suddenly she feels herself flying up into the air. She screamed in delight and held onto Rory as the two of them soared over White Chapel. She laughed and watched the sight below her, all of the lights of the houses and buildings, and the bright light of the stars as she and Rory hovered above the town. 

"Rory this is incredible!" She exclaims and Rory laughs and goes even higher. 

"Have you ever touched a cloud before?" He asks and she shakes her head. "Well then reach out and do it now!" He says and she does so and gasps from the cold dampness of it. He brings her back down a bit so she doesn't pass out from the altitude. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked over the sparkling lights of the town and the stars as Rory flew her around White Chapel.

"Rory this is beautiful..." She says and Rory smiles. 

"Yeah. It's amazing to see this. It's one of my favorite parts about being a vampire. I've never seen anything so beautiful before." He says and then looks at her. "Until I met you..." He adds and Nicky smiles and tears up. 

"Oh Rory!" She exclaims and throws her arms around his neck and brings the boy in for a kiss. He was shocked at first but then closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, rising up into the sky a bit higher before realizing that they could both pass out from the altitude and he brought her back down as their lips parted. Her forehead rested on his and he was grinning like an idiot. 

"That was my first real kiss..." He says and she smiles at him and pecks his lips again. 

"Mine too." She admits and he kisses her. 

"I like it a lot." He says and she smiles. 

"Me too." She admits and the two of them start making out in the sky. After a while he flies her back home and gently sets her down on her balcony. 

"Well, goodnight my Princess." He says and kisses her again before setting her down. "Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Sleep well my brave vampire." She says and kisses him one last time, both of them closing their eyes and making this kiss last a little longer than the others. "I'll see you tomorrow." She says and he flashes her fangs, and gold eyes at her, hissing. Making her gasp and laugh at his playfulness before her flies off. She leans on the edge of her balcony, searching the sky for him before going back inside to go to sleep, and dreaming about her wonderful night with Rory. And for some reason, she had the feeling like it happened before. 


	7. Princess Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory gets very protective of Nicky since the council is after her.

Nicky walked down the hall with Rory, holding her books against her chest, and Rory's arm around her shoulders. Ever since the council attacked, Rory hasn't wanted to leave her side in fear that they might attack her and she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Fighting vampires was tricky. That afternoon he would help her train to fight them off, should one ever show up in a class or something when he wasn't around. But for now they stopped at his locker because he had something he wanted to show her. "I think you're really going to like this!" He says and gets that adorable excited grin on his face, making her laugh. He opened up his locker, looked around to make sure no one was looking. "Okay look inside, what do you think?" He asks and Nicky turns and her eyes go wide and he jaw drops when she sees two baby alligators in his locker. "Aren't they the best!" 

"Rory where the hell did you get these?!" She whisper shouts at him, freaked out that her vampire boyfriend had two baby alligators in his locker. She also never thought she'd have to think that sentence. 

"Back when my family was in Florida for summer vacation." He says and gently pets one. "This one is Thor and I haven't come up with a name for the other one yet because I'm going to let you name it." He says and Nicky smiles. "I was going to raise them myself but then I met you and you told me how much you like animals and I thought it would be fun to take care of them together." He says and Nicky couldn't help but smile at this idiot's innocence. She knew this was an awful idea but she loved the thought behind it. "Me and my girlfriend, raising two iguanas together." 

"Rory those aren't iguanas. They're alligators!" Nicky whisper shouts and Rory's eyes go wide. 

"Alligators!" He repeats in the same tone as his girlfriend. She nods. "Are you sure?" He asks sheepishly. Nicky looks into his locker and picks one up. "Yeah this thing is definitely an alligator." She says and points near it's mouth. "See how big the mouth is, iguanas don't have mouths that big." She explains and giggles slightly as the little reptile fidgets in her hands and nuzzles it's head up against her chest, tangling itself in her blonde curls came down below her shoulder. Rory smiled. 

"Aw he likes you!" He exclaims and tickles it's tummy a bit with his finger. "Do you love your mommy?" He asks it in a cooing voice, making Nicky giggle. "I know I sure do." He says and Nicky blushes. 

"Rory..." She whines, feeling flustered from his affectionate words. Suddenly they heard an announcement over the PA system. 

"Attention students: In 7 minutes we will be conducting a random locker search, during which time all students should be in their classrooms and not allowed to leave. So please report to your classrooms at once." The message ended and Nicky and Rory looked at each other, wide eyed.

"You have to get them out of here!" You tell him and thrust the baby alligator back into his hands, while he grabs the other one and hides them in his jacket.

"Will I have time?" He asks.

"If you use your vampire speed then yes." Nicky explains and Rory's eyes light up.

"I almost forgot about that!" He exclaims. "You're brilliant." He says and presses her up against the locker and gives her a breathless kiss. Nicky placed her hands on his chest in attempt to press him back, but then got distracted by how his muscles felt underneath it. The thought of how muscular he might be sent a jolt of arousal through her and she moaned into Rory's unrelenting kiss but then Benny came running by and broke them apart. 

"Making out in school! Score bro!" Benny says and Rory releases his girlfriend and turns to high five Benny with a satisfactory smirk on his face before turning back to her as Benny ran off and attempted to capture her lips again but she pushed her hands against his chest to get him off of her. 

"You have something important to do remember!" She exclaims and Rory looks back down at the reptiles in his jacket and nods. 

"Right! Get to class! I'll see you at Benny's house after school! And we'll finish what we started later too..." He says and pecks her lips once more before winking at her and speeding off. Nicky grabbed her books and ran off in the other direction. 

That afternoon Rory walked Nicky over to Benny's Grandma's house after school. His arm was around Nicky and he was looking around for any signs of vampires that might try to hurt her. Nicky looked up at her boyfriend worriedly. "Rory just relax, please." She urges and gives him a pleading look. He looks down at her and sighs. 

"I can't relax." He explains and holds her closer to him. "Any second those vampires could come out at you and attack and I'm not sure if I'd be strong enough to fight them off." 

"You did pretty well at protecting me the first time." She reminds him and he shrugs and smiles a bit. "That was nothing. The sun mostly helped with that and not all the vampires were attacking at once but, me against an army. It's not going to be enough..." He says. "At least if I can see it coming, I can run or fly you out of here before they all show up." So that's why he was being so attentive to his surroundings. 

"Why do they want me again?" Nicky asks. Still somewhat confused as to what's going on. Rory had given her an explanation through text but it would be better comprehended if he explained to her in person. 

"Basically you either are or at the very least have the blood of a Goddess. The Goddesses were an ancient immortal race like vampires but they didn't prey on humans, or any animals really. I guess they were just sort of minding their own business until the vampires discovered them and turns out their blood tastes insanely good. Because of that they became irresistible to vampires and they hunted them to extinction." Rory explains. 

"I thought if a vampire bit you you get turned into one?" Nicky asks. 

"Not always, and definitely not when it comes to Goddesses. Our venom is toxic to them and their bodies can't handle the transformation. So they just die." Rory explains. "When it comes to humans, sometimes if you bite someone you can suck out the venom so they don't change. Or you could just kill them by drinking them dry..." He explains and then notices Nicky look uneasy so he pulls her closer to him. "You okay?" He asks. 

"How are you able to resist me? I mean you said that they could smell me from miles away and it's irresistible and gets them into hunting mode and...You spend so much time around me, how are you able to control yourself?" She asks. 

"Well for starters I found that I don't get affected as much if I'm not hungry. As long as I'm not hungry around you your scent doesn't take over me. And I know that most likely you'll die if I bite you and I care about you way too much to do that." He squeezes her hand gently. "I swear I'll never bite you Nicky. I wouldn't give you up no matter how amazing your blood might taste." He says and Nicky smiles at him and then pulls him in for a kiss. Rory expected her to pull away after but then was surprised when she deepened the kiss instead and tugged on his hair slightly. Rory smirked against her lips and spun her around and rested her up against a tree, to make things easier. His tongue slipped past her lips and both of them let out a small moan. She curiously placed her hands up against his chest, wanting to feel the muscle underneath and the vampire let out a pleased groan and Nicky gasped as she felt Rory's hands start to roam as well, mapping out her figure and caressing her sides. He pressed her more into the tree and she felt something hard poking her thigh. Before she could think more about what it was she heard a voice. 

"Ew gross!" Erica exclaims and Nicky and Rory turn to see her staring at the two of you with a disgusted look on her face. Rory immediately turned and got in front of Nicky, his fangs bared as he hissed at her in warning. Erica hissed back mockingly. "Relax. That little show you guys put on made me lose my appetite." She says and rolls her eyes. 

"What do you want Erica?" Rory asks in a stern tone. 

"Why so harsh?" She asks. "I thought we were friends." 

"I was never your friend. I was just your errand boy. The only time you ever gave me any attention is when you wanted something from me." Rory says. 

"Fair enough. But I at least thought we were on the same page when it came to hunting." She says and takes a step forward. Rory hisses at her in warning not to get closer. 

"Nicky's the one exception." Rory tells her. 

"I see. Very well. But be warned little girl, you can't hide behind your boyfriend forever." She warns Nicky and then speeds off. Rory turns back to her and holds her close. 

"Don't listen to her. I'll do everything I can to make sure nothing ever hurts you." He vows and kisses the top of her head gently. "No one hurts my princess and gets away with it." He adds softly and strokes her curly blonde hair a bit and Nicky holds him closer, some light tears falling from her face. He suddenly scooped her up bridal style. 

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I'd better fly you over to Benny's. If Erica was here, more vampires might be around." He says and Nicky hangs on tightly as they suddenly ascend into the air.  

Benny's Grandma made Nicky some tea and gave it to her before sitting on a love seat opposite from where Nicky sat on the couch with Rory. "Thank you Ms. Weir." She says politely. 

"You're welcome dear." She says kindly and looks between her and Rory. "I never thought the small blonde one would be the first to get a girlfriend." She says and Rory smirks and Nicky laughs a bit. "But I guess this really shows that anything is truly possible." 

"Yeah I guess so..." Rory says with a fake smile and Nicky pecks his cheek to make him feel better. Benny and Ethan came in, along with Sarah. 

"Alright so let's find out what our resident Goddess can do." Benny says Nicky rolls her eyes. Everyone takes a seat. "Where's the other girl?" Grandma Weir asks. "Erica was her name right?" 

"She's with the Council." Sarah explains. "She's one of the vampires after Nicky." Grandma Weir nods.

"I see." She says and sighs. "Well let me explain to you more about the Goddesses." She says and places a book on the table and opens it up.

"Damn those girls are hot." Benny says and looks at the drawings of the Goddesses. Each one was a beautiful girl with what looked like white angel wings, and wore what looked like a Greek dress.

"And powerful." His Grandmother says. "They had the ability to heal. They could heal any injury and cure anything." She says and Sarah's eyes widened and she seemed intrigued. "Except the vampire curse." She says and Sarah looks down again and releases her grip on the arm rests. "They also couldn't bring the dead back to life. Aside from healing they had many powerful spells that could repel dark magic, and break dark curses." She explains. "And that's as much as we know. Since they went extinct so many years ago, the only records of them we have are what other people have written about them in the past." She explains as she places a small cup with dirt in it on the table. 

"What's in there?" Benny asks. 

"A seed that I have injected a disease into to keep it from growing." She explains. "If Nicky is a Goddess, then she will be able to heal the seed and it will grow." Nicky took the plant in her hands and concentrated. After about 10 minutes of trying she gave up. 

"I don't think it's working." She says and places the cup back on the table. 

"I don't think so either." Grandma Weir says. "It should have grown within five minutes if it worked. The Goddesses healing abilities would heal things near instantaneously." Nicky looked disappointed. 

"Hey don't be upset." Rory says and takes her hands. "You just need to work at it a bit more that's all." He says and gives her hands a gentle squeeze. 

"Thanks Rory." She says and snuggles into his arms. 

"So does Nicky only have the blood of a Goddess and not the powers?" Ethan asks. 

"It would appear so." Grandma Weir says. "It's possible someone from the Goddess race survived and Nicky is their descendant." 

"Well Goddess or not the Council is after her so what do we do?" Ethan asks. 

"Keep her away from vampires as much as possible." Grandma Weir says and looks over at Rory and Sarah who had concerned looks on their faces. "Save for her best friend and boyfriend." She says with a smile and the three of them let out a sigh of relief. 

"Wait so if she's irresistible to vampires, how come Sarah and Rory can control themselves around her?" Benny asks. 

"Because they're kind vampires. They don't want to bite her. And it seems that they both care about her, so I'm assuming they've found ways of controlling their cravings and eating before they see her so they don't get as affected by her scent." Grandma Weir says and the two vampires nod. 

"That reminds me, I should probably go hunting." Rory says and stands up, still holding Nicky's hand. "I'm starting to get a bit hungry." He says.

"You're going all alone?" You ask him and look concerned. "What if the council tries to hurt you or-" 

"I'll be fine. It's not me they're after..." Rory says. 

"But what if they try to hurt you because you're protecting me?" She asks worriedly and Rory leans down and gives her a reassuring hug. 

"I'll be fine I promise. I'll be back soon babe." He says and pecks her lips before speeding off out the door. Everyone looked at Sarah. 

"I'm good. I ate before coming here." She says. "Now let's start training you to fight vampires." Sarah says. 

Nicky was surprisingly good at fighting vampires. Since she had watched Star Wars with Rory she got really excited about the UV lightsaber. Although there were a few mishaps with it at first and she accidentally burned Sarah, after about an hour she got the hang of it. And she could stab with a stake pretty hard as well. Upstairs Benny and his Grandma were working on a perfume that could mask her scent. Sarah nearly choked when she came upstairs. 

"Ew what is that it's putrid!" She exclaims. 

"It's garlic." Benny explains. "We're making Nicky a vampire repellent." 

"You guys are doing what?!" Rory asks from the open window and Benny nearly drops the vial. 

"Rory! Stop doing that! You nearly made me drop this!" He says. 

"Sorry. Can you let me in?" He asks. 

"Yeah Rory come in." Benny says and sets the vial into a holder as Rory climbs in through the window. 

"Did my spice angel miss me?" He asks and wraps his arms around Nicky and picks her up so she's slightly above him. 

"So much..." She says and he lowers her back down to kiss her sweetly. He held her lips in his and kissed her deeply. Suddenly he broke away and hissed in pain as Benny squirted him with holy water with a spray bottle. 

"What was that for?!" He asks angrily. "You could've killed me!" 

"It was just a spritz it wouldn't have killed you. All it would do is sting a bit." Benny says. 

"And burn!" Rory says and looks at the burn mark on his arm. "Why did you do that?" 

"I don't want you two making out in my room while I'm working." Benny says simply. Rory sniffs the air and covers his nose. 

"Oh God something smells awful!" He says and backs away from the table. 

"Benny's making a vampire repellent for Nicky." Sarah explains. 

"But then Rory and Sarah won't be able to come near me..." Nicky says sadly. "I thought you were just making something to cover up my scent, not repel vampires." 

"Yeah are you guys plotting to keep Nicky away from me again?" Rory asks, his anger mounting at the thought of his friends betraying him. 

"Well we're working on a scent cover too." Benny says. "But since most vampires know what you look like, a scent cover won't help you out if they see you so we figured it might be best to have a repellent on hand just in case." 

"That makes sense." Nicky says and looks over at her boyfriend who was staring Benny down. "Right Rory?" She coaxes him. 

"Yeah. Right." He says. 

"Now I'm about to add some more garlic so you guys might want to leave." Benny says. 

"Yeah I should be getting home." Nicky says. 

"I'll walk you home." Rory says and takes her hand 

"I'm going to go hunting and catch up with you guys soon." Sarah says and leaves. 

Nicky and Rory were walking down the street and Rory was trying to talk about some fun things to get her mind off of her fear of a vampire attacking her. She knew it was more likely to happen at night, which is why Rory was walking her home. "So vampires get hurt by Holy water, garlic, light and stakes? And you can't go into someone's house unless you're invited?" She asks. 

"Yep." Rory says. "So I know you'll be safe at home. Just be careful when you're ordering pizza or someone tries to sell you something at the door. "They might not be who they say they are..." Nicky nods.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me! I felt this really hard thing poking my thigh when we were making out on our way to Benny's house. Was that some weird vampire thing?" She asks and Rory blushes. 

"Well...vampires get them but so do humans..." Rory explains.

"What are you-" Nicky's eyes widen as she realizes what it was. "Oh..." She blushes. Suddenly they heard a trash can get knocked over near them and Nicky screamed and jumped into Rory's arms. They both looked and saw a cat walk out and then run away. They both let out a sigh of relief. 

"Made you look." A voice whispered in Nicky's ear and she screamed and heard a hiss of pain as Rory punched the vampire in the face and he stumbled backwards. Nicky clung to Rory for dear life and he scooped her up and prepared to run.

"I've got to get you out of here before more show up."  He says and picks her up and rushes down the street. Two more vampires show up however and hiss at them. Rory turns around and there are more. 

"Rory..." Nicky says and grips him tighter, terrified. 

"Don't be scared." Rory tries to reassure her. "I won't let them get you princess I promise." He says and his mind starts racing with possibilities. Then his eyes turned gold. "I won't lose you again." He says and gets a determined look on his face. 

"Don't make promises you can't keep." A vampire hisses and Rory sets you down and rushes at the vampires. Nicky watches as he fights them off. Some came at her but she pulled out the spray bottle of Holy water and they all cringed in pain as she sprayed it in their faces. But one came at her anyway and she screamed and Rory took him down and the two hissed at each other and became a frenzied tangle of fists and fangs. She couldn't tell who was winning. She took quickly took out two stakes from her boots as two vampires rushed her and she stabbed them both through the heart and they vanished. Rory used his fangs to slash across the vampire's face and he hissed in pain, covering his face. 

"Tell Anastasia to back off!" He yells at them. "If you guys keep hunting my Nicky I'll kill every one of you!" He threatens and the injured vampires all slowly stand up. 

"You win this round." The one Rory had been fighting said and they all ran away. Nicky's hands were shaking as she dropped the stakes and Rory embraced her tightly. 

"Are you okay?" He asks and she breathes heavily and buries her face in his shoulder. 

"I think so." She says and Rory caresses her cheeks, cleaning up the tears.

"Are you sure?" He asks and she nods and looks him over. He had scratches and there was blood dripping from his fangs, making Nicky look away. Rory realized why and wiped it off with his arm. 

"I'm fine thanks to you." Nicky says and hugs him again and Rory holds her tight and breathes in her scent. Yes she smelled delicious but he didn't feel like eating her. He was more comforted by her scent right now than made hungry by it. 

"Nicky?" Rory asks and she pulls back to look at him. "I'm not sure if it's too early to say this, but I think-no I know I love you." He says and she smiles at him more brightly than she ever has before. 

"I love you too." She tells him and Rory's smile grew twice as big and he held onto her tightly as he embraced her in a hug. They both stayed there for what felt like forever until they pulled away from each other.

"Now let's get you home princess!" Rory declares and picks you up and the two of you fly off into th night.


	8. Something in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the episode "Flushed".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be a bit of a heated make out session in this part! 
> 
> Hey guys sorry for not updating in awhile but I kind of lost interest in this story for awhile but now it's back and I have a new part for you guys! This chapter is also going to be based on the episode Flushed. I rewatched it and thought it would be cute to write about and so basically I'm adding Nicky into the episode and adding some stuff of my own and that's what this chapter is! I hope you enjoy!

 

Nicky rode her horse Aurora around the ring, practicing jumps for the big show coming up in a month. After completing the course she halted her and patted her neck. "Good work today girl. Now let's get you back to the stable and get you some water." She says and dismounts her and leads her back to the stable. She turns on the hose to fill the water trough and leads Aurora into her stall to get her some hay and take off her saddle and bridle. Suddenly the pipe that was filling up the trough started to shake. Aurora started to get antsy and she kicked at the door of her stall and something green came out of the pipe. She screamed and got Aurora's halter and put it on her and quickly led her out of the stable and onto the grass. Once she had calmed her horse down she pulled out her phone and called Rory. Once he was at the fence he called her so she could let him in and then he sped over to her and gave her a hug. 

"I came over as soon as I could!" He says and pulls back to look at her. "Are you okay Princess?" He asks and she nods. 

"I'm fine. I'm just really scared." She says and Rory hugs her tight and kisses her nose. 

"Don't worry. Your big bad vampire boyfriend is here and he's not going to let anyone hurt his Nicky." He says and he rubs his nose against hers to make her giggle and reassure her. "Stay here, I'll go check out what's in there." He says and goes inside the stable. He cautiously made his way over to the water trough and looked inside. Nothing was there, not even water. "Hey babe nothing's in here!" He says. Nicky ties up Aurora to a post outside and goes in to join Rory. 

"Are you sure?" She asks. "I could have sworn I saw something!" She says and Rory shrugs. 

"Well whatever it is it's gone now." Rory says and kisses the top of her head. She smiles at him. 

"Maybe my big bad vampire boyfriend scared it off?" She asks and he smirks then bears his fangs and hisses at her, before instantly closing the distance between them and kissing her roughly. He made sure to put his fangs away before he kissed her and Nicky moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. He pulled back and looked deep into her dark brown eyes and smiled. 

"You're so beautiful. You truly are a Goddess." He says and she blushes. 

"Rory...You flatter me." She tells him and he smiles. She hears Aurora outside and then pulls away from Rory to go and get her. "I just remembered you haven't met my horse Aurora yet." She says and leads him outside. He smiles. 

"She's beautiful, just like her owner." He says and Nicky giggles. Suddenly Aurora neighs and tries to back away from Rory. 

"What's wrong girl?" Nicky asks and Aurora rears and Rory quickly grabs her with his speed and runs her away from the horse a bit so that it can't hurt her when it rears. 

"It's me." Rory says. "Animals, especially horses are a bit skittish around vampires. So it's no wonder that she'd be scared of me." Nicky looks at Rory sadly. 

"I'm sure she'll warm up to you eventually..." Nicky assures him and gently kisses his lips. He smiles and kisses back. Suddenly, he starts to kiss her a bit longer, then the kiss starts to get a bit rougher. Nicky let out a soft moan as her boyfriend pushes her up against the wall and continues to make out with her. He pulls away and looks at her, his pupils darkening. 

"Is this okay?" He asks her and she nods and grabs his shirt and pulls him to her again. He tried to gently part her lips with his before slipping his tongue in, making the girl moan more and he gently held her hips and would squeeze lightly every now and then. Nicky moaned and felt a warm sensation in her lower belly. Suddenly she stiffened a bit when she felt something hard pressed against her thigh and her boyfriend let out a growl and pulled her closer, releasing her lips and moving them to her neck. She let out a soft moan and found that warm feeling getting more intense, but then she's brought back to reality when she feels his teeth on her neck. His fangs aren't out but she's worried they might come out soon unintentionally. He's holding onto her a bit tighter, and he's starting to really bury himself into her neck. 

"Rory!" She squeals and pushes him back. She looks and notices his eyes had a gold tint to them before fading back to their original color. Both of them look scared, and Rory realizes right away what almost happened. 

"Nicky...I am so sorry! Honestly I didn't expect things to go that far-" He started rambling and running his hands through his hair. 

"Rory." She cut him off. "When was the last time you ate?" 

"Not since earlier today. So you're scent is affecting me a lot more right now." Rory says and Nicky gives him a reassuring smile. 

"Then go eat something, I'll see you tomorrow okay babe?" She smiles at him and he gives her a small one back before speeding off somewhere. Nicky lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she realized how close Rory could have come to biting her.  

The next day at school she and Rory were on their way to homeroom when they noticed Benny and Ethan come in, their hair dripping wet. Rory and Nicky laughed a bit. "Why do you guys have wet hair?" Rory asks. 

"Because our showers stopped working today." Ethan says. "It's like there's something blocking the pipes." 

"That happened to me yesterday when I was filling the water trough at the barn." Nicky says. "Maybe there's something going on?" 

"Maybe." Benny says. "We'll keep a look out for it." The pairs part ways and go to their homerooms. 

When the bell rang for lunch Nicky found Sarah outside of her classroom, looking worried. "What's up Sarah?" 

"There's something weird going on around here. One of the freshman girls mysteriously disappeared and all that was left was a busted toilet and a torn sneaker with a tooth in it!" She says and shows Nicky the sneaker and the tooth. She takes it from Sarah and examines it. 

"This is definitely from some sort of reptile. My guess is an alligator. The tooth seems about the right size. But a full sized one shouldn't be able to fit in such a little pipe." She explains. 

"Benny and Ethan said they saw something green in the pipe for their sink in class." Sarah says. 

"I thought I saw something green in a pipe yesterday!" Nicky says. 

"We're going down to the basement to check, come with us?" Sarah offered and Nicky nodded and followed her. She met up with them and they all headed down towards the basement. 

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this place." Nicky says and nervously looks around. She heard some weird growling noises and got nervous. She stuck close to Sarah. The lights flickered and went out. "And that feeling just got a lot worse." They hear a bunch of stuff moving around. Suddenly Ethan and Benny screamed and so did Sarah and Nicky. Then the next thing she knew she saw her boyfriend jump out at them. 

"Not funny Rory!" Sarah says. 

"Yeah it was! You guys should have seen your faces. 

"Babe what are you doing down here?" Nicky asks. 

"I was just looking for a snack. What are you guys even doing down here?" Rory asks, then he stops when he hears the growling noise again. 

"Looking for whatever's making that sound." Ethan says and suddenly Nicky gasps and backs up a bit. 

"Found it." She says and points down the hallway to a giant alligator that was glowing green. Rory stepped back more towards the others and got in front of Nicky, he held her hand, ready to run her away if things got dangerous.  

"Why is there a giant alligator down here!" Ethan exclaims and Rory looks guilty. 

"Rory?" Benny asks and Nicky looks at him and her eyes widen when she realizes what he did. 

"Well uh, remember that locker search a little while ago..." He says. 

"Yeah I had to dump my potion down the toilet." Benny sighs. "Didn't you have something to dump right after me?" 

"Yeah..." Rory says and tries to hide behind Sarah, noticing Nicky starting to look mad at him. 

"Rory did you flush those baby alligators down the toilet?" Nicky asks and Rory nods and she growls at him and charges at him. "That's not how you release wild animals!" She says and hits his arm repeatedly. "You have to let them go in their natural environment or else stuff like this happens!" She yells at him then heads back up the stairs and the others follow. 

"I'm sorry babe I didn't know. I thought they'd be safe I'm so sorry!" Rory says and gives Nicky those sad puppy eyes that she always gave into. She stopped hitting him and looked guilty for a moment, then she turned away so she wouldn't fall into forgiving him that easily.

"Gross." Benny says and notices some slime on the stairs. 

"Is that normal for an alligator?" Rory asks. 

"Definitely not." Nicky says simply. "That potion that Benny exposed them to must have mutated them! How could you be so careless!" Nicky exclaims. Ethan snorts. 

"You're dating the King of careless Nicky." Ethan says and Nicky rolls her eyes and jogs upstairs. Rory groans and follows her. Sarah, using her sense of smell to track the alligator.

 "Babe please don't be like that. I know how much you love animals but all I do is eat them-" She glares at him. "Okay wrong choice of words there but you know what I mean, I've been getting a lot better since then! That's the only time I've ever flushed an animal down the toilet I swear! And it wasn't even me who flushed them! It was Benny!" 

"Hey! Don't blame me!" Benny retorts. 

"I just wanted them to be safe in the toilet for a little while. Benny's the idiot that flushed them." He points at his friend. When they all came up into the hallway it was empty.

"Why are you throwing me under the bus to save your relationship?" Benny asks. "Don't you remember the guy code? Bro's before-"Sarah gasps and grabs him as the alligator disappears around a corner.

"How do we take down that thing!" Ethan exclaims. Suddenly Rory's face lit up. 

"I've got an idea!" He says and runs away with his vampire speed. Nicky watched her boyfriend speed away. The alligator turned and started advancing towards her and she gasped and the four of them stuck close together. Suddenly Rory appeared on the other side of the hallway with a huge towel. 

"Rory!" Nicky exclaims. "What are you doing?" 

"I saw this on the crocodile hunter!" He says and suddenly jumps on the alligators back with the towel wrapped around it. 

"Rory! You're going to get yourself killed!" Nicky screams at him. 

"No I won't! Vampire strength remember!" He shouts back at her and holds down the alligator surprisingly well. Nicky felt herself loosen up a bit. Damn, her boyfriend was strong. "Help me out guys!" Rory yells and they all rushed towards him. 

"We need to secure it's head! We need something to hold it's jaw shut so it won't bite us!" Nicky yells and watches as her friends all grab onto the alligator. It opens it's mouth and tries to bite her and she screams and backs away. Rory grabbed it's jaw with his hands and slammed it shut, hissing at it. 

"Nobody bites my princess." He says and then looks up at Nicky sweetly. She gave him a small smile. 

"Guys this is not the time! Focus we have to get rid of this thing!" Ethan exclaims from behind, holding the alligator's tail as hard as he can. 

They managed to get it downstairs and Sarah and Rory threw it into a closet and held onto the doors while Ethan fiddled with the lock. They all cheered when it was secure. "Yeah! Take that!" Benny cheers then the alligator thrashed against the door and they all looked scared. 

"Okay we should probably just leave it be now." Benny suggests and the others nod. 

"How was it able to fit in the pipe?" Sarah asks. 

"Well mice can flatten themselves down to get into doorways. It must have evolved." Ethan says. 

"Incredible." Nicky says and smiles, not totally loving what was happening but was impressed that the alligator was able to evolve to it's environment thanks to the potion.

"Aw you evolved!" Rory says and hugs the cabinet. "Daddy's so proud!" The alligator roars and thrashes and he steps back to stand next to Nicky again. 

They all went back to Ethan's house to watch the news to see if they could figure out where the other alligator is. Nicky played with her braid nervously as she heard the announcer talk about an alligator that was spotted in the neighborhood. But then she heard someone come in and Rory got in front of her as Erica came into the room. She looked like she had been attacked by something. "What happened to you?" Benny asks, clearly not sensing the tension in the air. Nicky   carefully reached into her pocket for the small emergency spray bottle of holy water she had and got it out in case she needed it. 

"You guys tell me!" She argues. "I was driving the freshmen through a car wash-" 

"You drove them through a carwash?!" Sarah exclaims. 

"Well after they rolled around in manure someone had to clean them up." Ethan adds and Nicky frowned at Erica. She may be the meanest girl that Nicky ever met. 

"And then something huge and scaly came out of the pipes and attacked me!" She protests, seemingly ignoring Nicky and Rory who were on high alert. Benny thought she was referring to a girl with a skin condition. "It was a mutant alligator thing! And it came out biting! Now I know how my food feels and I don't like it!" Erica seemed really angry. Rory reached behind him and held Nicky's hand and gave it a small squeeze to reassure her. "Speaking of food, it looks like Rory brought his forbidden gourmet girlfriend here." Erica crosses her arms. Rory hisses at her in warning. She hisses back. "Good thing I'm angry and in the mood for a good drink right now." She says and Rory lets go of Nicky and gets ready to charge Erica. 

"You'll have to get through me first!" Rory shouts. 

"Oh good so then I really don't have anything in my way now." She smiles and as the two of them charge each other Sarah stops them and hisses at them both. 

"Both of you cut it out!" She yells at them. "What's happened to us? We're friends. Since when did blood become more important then our friendship?" She looks at Erica and her gaze softens and she looks down. "We have more important things to be worried about right now." She says and gestures to the TV. "So can we at least call it a truce until we get this problem sorted out?" Erica looked at Nicky and Rory then back at Sarah. 

"Okay." She says. "For you, I'll try to resist biting Nicky until we solve the alligator problem." 

"Thank you." Sarah says and gives her friend a hug. 

"Hey guys it looks like they found Thor's buddy!" Benny says and they all watch the news and see that they caught it at the pool. 

"Well that's both of my little guys!" He says and smiles. "It's all over!" He then realizes what that means and turns to watch Erica again. 

"Relax nerd!" She scolds him. "That's not the one that attacked me! The one that did was bigger than that." 

"That means that the other alligator was a girl." Benny says. "They're breeding and the babies have those mutant powers too." 

"Yes! Babe I'm a matchmaker!" He says and she rolls her eyes and smiles a bit.

"This is bad. There's no telling what those things could do!" Ethan says. 

"Yeah and thanks to you guys they're loose in the city sewer system!" Nicky says and Rory looks sad. She still hadn't forgiven him. Sarah heard her phone ringing. 

"Erica are you calling me?" She asks. 

"No that gator must have eaten my phone!" She exclaims. After arguing with Sarah about stealing Ethan got a text from Erica's phone. 

"I've got an idea!" He says and runs upstairs. The others followed. "I can turn Erica's phone into a GPS signal. That way we can track the alligator." A map showed up on the screen and everyone stared at it. "Seriously! No reactions! That was super hard to do!" 

"It's heading towards Hunter Hills." Sarah says. 

"Oh yeah that's a high class place. Lots of hot tubs." Erica says. Nicky's eyes widen. 

"That's where the nest is!" She exclaims. "Alligators are used to Florida's warm climate they need habitat with warm water! And if all of those houses have hot tubs then that makes the perfect nest for them!" Nicky exclaims. 

"She's right." Ethan says. "The nest must be under a hot tub. And Tad's having a pool party today..." 

"Hot girls in trouble here we come!" Benny shouts and runs out the door. 

They all walked towards the party and Nicky couldn't help but snicker at the guys outfits. "Did you really have to wear those?" Erica asks. 

"What? It's perfect for catching crocs!" Rory says. "Right Babe?" He asks and Nicky just laughs. "See she likes it." They get to the party and she Erica and Sarah are let in. The boys run into some trouble however. She debates whether she should go with them but then decides that she'd be more useful looking for the nest and follows Erica and Sarah. 

"So many dining choices." Erica says and looks at all the people, then Nicky. "But none of them would taste as good as you Goddess." 

"Hey remember the truce." Sarah warns her. 

"Don't worry I'll find someone else to tie me over for the time being. But once it's over, you're as good as mine. Your boyfriend can't protect you forever." She threatens. 

"I don't need him to protect  me." Nicky says, glaring back at her. "I've dealt with bullies before. Let's just say I have some experience fighting monsters." Erica hisses at her. 

"Watch it princess." She sneers. "You really don't want to get a vampire angry." She walks away. 

"Don't worry." Sarah reassures her. "Erica's a really nice girl once you get to know her. I'll try to get her back on our side so we can all be friends again." Nicky smiles then grimaces when she smells something awful. 

"What is that smell?" She asks and coughs. 

"It's an over eating thing. I need to find a bathroom." She says and runs off. Nicky found Rory with the others and smiled. 

"Good you guys got in!" She says. 

"Yeah and now we're making something to blow up the alligator!" He says and Nicky's eyes go wide. 

"You're going to do what!?" She exclaims. 

"Rory why would you tell your animal loving girlfriend that!" Benny exclaims. 

"But they're innocent. They didn't ask to be mutated and flushed down a toilet. Is there really no other way?" She asks. Ethan gives her an apologetic look. 

"Sorry Nicky. We've got to end this now. Those things are eating people and the police aren't going to believe us or act fast enough. They're mutated. Even if they do get caught they're going to get killed anyway by the scientists studying them. We need to end this now with as little human casualties as possible." He explains and Nicky sighs. 

"Alright." She says and walks away. 

"Nicky wait-" Rory starts but she's already gone. "Great, now I've just made her more mad at me!  This whole boyfriend thing is hard." He complains. 

"We wouldn't know." Benny reminds him and Rory smiles a bit, remembering how he's still the first one of them to get a girlfriend. 

Nicky walked around the party a bit and decided to go and find Sarah to see if she was okay. She went inside the house and found the bathroom. She coughed as she smelled it. "Sarah are you okay in there?" She asks. 

"No." Sarah moaned from inside. "I feel awful. I never should have had all of that blood." 

"Can I come in?" Nicky asks. 

"Are you sure you want to?" Sarah asks and Nicky puts her shirt over her nose and mouth and nods. 

"Yeah, you need someone to look out for you right now." She says and comes in. Sarah was hunched over in pain on the toilet. Nicky sat down on the floor across from her and held her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You're going to be okay. I'm sure this will pass." 

"I bet I've lost most of my friends because of this." Sarah groans and Nicky holds onto her harder. 

"No you haven't. You still have Rory, Erica, Benny and Ethan. And look where I am right here with you in a bathroom that smells like a bunch of corpses." Nicky says and Sarah laughs. "If that's not friendship I don't know what is."  

"You're too sweet Nicky." Sarah says. "You're so beautiful, smart, caring and nice. How did Rory of all people end up with someone so out of his league." Nicky laughed. 

"He's not as geeky as you think." Nicky says. Sarah arches an eyebrow. "Okay he definitely is and then some, but there's more to him than that. He's just as kind and caring. He's loyal and sweet. He may be a killer vampire but he still wouldn't want to hurt anyone." 

"Unless they threaten you." Sarah adds. Then she gets thoughtful. "You know, there was something kind of weird about how protective he got of you so quickly. At first I thought it was just because he's finally found a girl that likes him and he's desperate to protect you, and he did fall fast and hard with every girl that gave him a lick of attention, hoping they'd date him but you're a different case. Sometimes when he gets defensive of you it's like he becomes a completely different person. And the way you two got together so fast, it's like you two are soulmates or something." 

"To be honest Sarah..." Nicky starts. "I felt something when I met Rory. When I first saw him I felt this warmth in my chest. Almost like relief. And joy too. And when we started talking and stuff I felt so happy and secure. Something I haven't felt in a long time. When I'm with him, I feel safe, and I feel like I'm at home. And this may sound crazy but I also get this nostalgic feeling when I'm with him."

"Nostalgia?" Sarah asks. "But you two had never met before." 

"I know, but sometimes when we kiss or when he holds me, I get this strange feeling like I've felt it happen before, a really long time ago. It's very faint but there's just this feeling I have that me and Rory are supposed to be together." Nicky explains and Sarah takes in everything she's saying. 

"That's interesting." Sarah says. Nicky furrows her eyebrows and then hears a loud boom. "Sounds like they killed the alligator." Nicky ran outside to see the damage. There was green lizard goo everywhere. 

"We got them!" Benny says. "No more mutant alligators." Ethan looked pretty uncomfortable and Nicky could see why so she looked away. Tad came over to them. 

"So we took a vote. You guys can stay, but tell your girlfriend to stop stinking up the bathroom." He says and leaves. 

"He thinks Sarah's my girlfriend!" Ethan exclaims and cheers. All of guys seem excited. As if on cue Sarah walked out and Nicky went up to her. 

"Hey! Wait, you don't smell anymore." She says. Sarah smiles

"Yeah! And my stomach doesn't hurt anymore!" She exclaims. 

"Yay! You're all better! I guess you finally got all of that extra blood out of your system!" Nicky says and holds Sarah's hands. 

"I guess so. Maybe all I needed was a little girl talk to help cure me." She says and Nicky hugs her. Erica watched them and got an angry expression on her face. Sarah noticed and let go of her. 

"I'll be right back." She says and goes over to Erica. 

"Ah, I see you stopped stinking up the place." She says and Sarah sighs. 

"Erica what's wrong? Why are you trying to bite Nicky? She's my friend and Rory's girlfriend-" Erica cuts her off. 

"I know! But she's a delicious friend! Her blood is the best stuff out there and I want a taste." Erica says. 

"And doing that will kill her." Sarah says. "I think I know the real reason you're trying to get rid of her." 

"Oh yeah and what is it Sherlock?" She asks. 

"You're jealous." Sarah says. Erica looks offended. 

"Jealous. Of that little nerd who's dating Rory! If anything I pity the girl and by drinking her blood I'll be ending her misery." Erica says. 

"And getting revenge." Sarah says. "You used to be really nerdy too. And everyone ignored you and bullied you. And you can't stand to see Nicky, who is super smart and now becoming just as nerdy as the guys, still maintain her popularity even though she's with Rory! In order to become popular, you needed to get bitten by a vampire. But everyone here loves Nicky for being herself and that's what gets you so angry." Erica looks over at Rory who was talking to Nicky, seemingly apologizing but he seemed really nervous. Nevertheless Nicky smiled and hugged him. Making Rory's face light up and he hugged her back before loosening his grip on her so they could face each other and they kissed. 

"I just wish I could have what she has." Erica says. "Every guy I go out with is either way too into me, or not at all. Either way I leave them with a little something to remember me by." She smirks and shows her fangs. "But in all honesty I wish I could have a romance like Nicky and Rory's. They both adore each other and he would do anything to protect her. And now it looks like Nicky's doing the same. I want a guy who I could be that happy with. And when I saw her getting so friendly with you, I got jealous. You're my best friend. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you." 

"You won't lose me Erica we're best friends literally forever!" Sarah says and Erica smiles. "No one could ever get in the way of that. But if you kill Nicky, I'm not sure how quickly I'll forgive you. And Rory might kill you before I get the chance." Sarah says and leaves. Erica gives them all one last glance before leaving. 

Rory flew Nicky home after the party. They landed on her balcony and he set her down and she let him inside. "That was an awesome party!" Rory says and Nicky laughs. 

"Those jocks threw you in the pool in an attempt to drown you!" She reminds him. 

"I know! It was so thrilling!" He exclaims and Nicky laughs and Rory takes her hands and pulls her closer to him. "Not nearly as thrilling as being with you though." 

"Rory..." Nicky says sweetly and kisses his cheek. 

"I'm sorry about the alligators." He tells her. "I should have been more careful. And not have taken them in the first place." 

"It's okay Rory." Nicky says. "I forgive you. Just promise me you'll be more careful with animals next time." 

"I promise." He says honestly. "And I have a surprise for you." He says and goes back out onto the balcony and picks up something behind a flower pot. Nicky gasped when she saw the small black kitten in his hands. "I found this guy at the shelter! I was going to eat him but, I thought he might make a special someone very happy instead." 

"He's so cute I love him!" Nicky says and takes the kitten from Rory's hands. He rubs himself in on her and purrs. "And perfect timing! We needed a new barn cat since our old one went missing." 

"Yeah, this will totally make up for that." Rory says and looks a bit nervous and bites his lip. Thankfully Nicky was too occupied with the cat to notice how guilty he looked. She brought him inside and set him down on one of her sweaters. She then turned to Rory and grabbed his shirt and brought him in for a kiss. He was wearing different clothes now because the outfit he was wearing earlier got soaked when he was thrown in the pool. Rory closed his eyes and kissed her back, the kiss slowly deepening as he backed her up to the bed. When she reached it she sat down and Rory gently pushed her back, laying her down and he climbed on top of her and helped get her legs on the bed so that she was in a more comfortable position. The kissing started getting rougher and more heated. But this time Nicky was more cautious. 

"Rory wait-" She stopped him but he pressed his finger to her lips to silence her. 

"I know. There's the risk of me accidentally biting you." He says. "But you don't have to worry about that anymore. I got something that'll help." He says and pulls something out of his pocket. She laughs. 

"Is that a mouth guard?" She asks looking at it. It was molded to fit his teeth and fangs. "But won't your fangs break through them?" 

"Nope. Benny enchanted it. It's fangproof, so there's no risk of me biting my princess's neck." He says and puts it on before kissing her again, sticking his tongue in her mouth and caressing her sides, making her back arch and her let out a soft moan. "Because nobody bites my princess. Except me." He smirks and Nicky let out a soft moan as Rory latched his mouth onto her neck. It felt amazing, and somehow, the fangs added to that pleasure making Nicky like it even more. He left a few more bites along her pulse. Holding her down a bit harder and she blushed a bit when she felt him grinding against her thigh. 

"Rory." She moaned his name. "Rory..." She says again and he picks his head up and looks into her eyes. His were a vibrant gold color. She smiles at him and places her hand on his cheek. "I love you. I never want to lose you again." 

"Again? You've never even lost me once." Rory asks. His eyes turning back to their normal green color. Nicky realized what she said sounded weird and she looked confused. Then Rory kissed her cheek. "But no matter what I'll never let anyone take you away. You're safe with me princess, always." He promises and she smiles at him and continues to make out with him. They continued like that all night. Just kissing and enjoying each other's company, all throughout the night. 

After scolding Benny for making the potion then dumping it Grandma Weir sent him to his room and grounded him. She sighed. "That boy...What am I ever going to do with him?" She says then tidies up after dinner. She looks out the window then does a double take when she notices something strange. She puts the plates down and makes her way over to a cup on the windowsill. She looks in it and gasps. This was the cup she had put the diseased seed into, and gave it to Nicky to try to make it grow to see if she had Goddess powers. She couldn't heal it, therefore she didn't have any. And yet, a small green sprout was starting to come out of the dirt in the cup. "Nicky..." Grandma Weir muttered softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued! Please give me feedback on this story if you like it!


	9. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast to the past, causes a big change for Nicky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I just got a burst of inspiration for this for some random reason and now I have this so...enjoy this new part! It's a big plot point in this story....

Nicky woke up to a bright light shining on her eyes. She smiled and sat up in her bed and stretched out her arms and back, and her white feathery wings as she basked in the glow of the early morning sun. 

“Good morning princess Nicolette.” A girl with wings matching Nicky’s and wearing a plain white gown says as she comes into the bedroom. “Did you sleep well?”

”Yes, very well Marie.” Nicky says and takes the breakfast tray she offered her. “Where shall I go today to help heal the humans and teach them our methods?” 

“Nowhere.” Marie tells her. 

“Nowhere? But why? There are people out there that need our help." Nicky stresses. 

"Yes. But there was another vampire attack last night. It is not safe for any of us to leave the walls of our sanctuary m'lady." Marie states. "The vampires are most likely still lingering around our borders." 

"I understand. Thank you Marie. You are dismissed." Nicky says. 

"Yes princess." She says and leaves. 

Nicky got out of bed a minute after she left and went to her closet and changed into a simple white dress that flowed down to her knees and was fitted to her waist with a heart shaped neckline. On her belt she armed herself with a stake and a vial of Holy Water. She went out onto her balcony and looked around. No one was watching. Around this time all the Goddesses were having breakfast. She could leave undetected. Although she was scared, she knew she had to risk her life to get to the druids and humans that needed the help of the Goddesses. If they remained trapped in their sanctuary in fear of the vampires, then their lives were meaningless. They might as well be hunted to extinction. Their mission was too important to not take this risk over. She had to take a stand. So she flew off of her balcony and into the woods. 

She cautiously walked through the woods, extremely vigilant. Even though it was daylight she knew that vampires could be hiding in the shadows. Suddenly she felt a gust of wind blow by her. There was only one creature that could move that fast. Nicky's heart rate increased and allowed her wings to show so she could fly away and she soared up into the trees and flew as fast as she could but then something grabbed her waist and drag her down. She immediately let her wings disappear so that they would not get injured as she fell through the branches and landed on the ground. Her belt was torn from her waist, weapons tossed out of reach.  

"You're mine Goddess..." A voice hisses against her ear. 

Tears stream down Nicky's face as she lays on the ground in pain. This was it. These were her final moments. She took a deep breath and braced herself for the excruciating pain of having her attacker pierce her neck with his fangs. Then the weight on top of her disappeared. She was confused. She turned and looked up at her attacker. He wore brown leather pants and a matching leather jacket that was tied up to below his chest. Such were the garments that the vampire warriors wore. His gold eyes stared her down like the prey she was to him. And yet his blonde hair reflected the light that shone between the leaves in such a way that he looked like he had a halo. 

"Get up." He orders, flashing his fangs at her and she quickly scrambles to her feet. 

"Y-you're not going to bite me?" Nicky asks. 

"No." He says. "Not yet at least. I've got a job for you first. Come with me." He says and offers his hand. Nicky hesitated. "Refuse and I'll bite you..." He says and she takes his hand. 

She gasps as she's pulled into his chest and picked up, being carried bridal style in his arms. 

"Rest your head against my chest. It'll protect you from the whiplash." He says and she does as he says and soon she feels the air rush past her and she feels him setting her down on her feet. 

She was in a dark cave by a lake. Were these his private dwellings? She noticed a bed and some small knick knacks. Then she saw a dead boar with flies buzzing around it and yelped and jumped back into the vampire. He grasped her waist and she felt his breath on her neck. 

"I could just bite you now." He says and lays his fangs on her neck. 

Nicky gasped and closed her eyes, biting her lip, terrified of what was to come. 

"But then Thor and his buddy would die..." He says and pulls back from her. 

"Who?" She asks and he points at two baby alligators in a small puddle by the wall of the cave. 

"My pets. They're sick. I don't know how to heal them. Use your powers to cure what disease they have." The vampire requests. 

"I didn't know vampires have pets..." Nicky says and smiles at him. His gold eyes changed to a warm green color. It was lovely. 

"I do. Now heal them. Please." He requests. 

"What will you do with me after?" Nicky asks. 

"I'll drink you." He says. "But seeing as I'm in need of your assistance I figured you would like the chance to use your powers one last time before you die." 

"Thank you." Nicky says softly. She kneels down by the pool and picks up one of the baby alligators. "This one's Thor? What's the other one's name?" 

"I haven't been able to come up with a good one yet." The vampire says. 

"Is it a girl?" She asks. 

"Yes." He replies. 

"How about Alli?" She offers. "It's short for alligator." The vampire smiles and laughs at her. 

"That's a good name." He says. Thor started to squirm in Nicky's hands. "You cured him." Rory says and smiles as he takes Thor and stares adoringly at him. "You're all better buddy." He says and kisses his head. 

Nicky was amazed. She had never seen a vampire so compassionate towards animals. She picked up Alli in her hands and healed her as well. 

"Alli is healthy now as well." Nicky says. "You should let them be out in the sun more. It'll help keep them warm and less susceptible to disease." 

"Thank you." The vampire says and sets Thor down then kneels down next to Nicky. "I'll savor every last drop of you." He promises and leans towards her then Nicky places her hands on his chest and stops him. 

"Your shoulder..." She notices and notices what looks like a wound on his shoulder. The vampire just stares at her. "May I?" She asks and he nods and allows her to pull down his jacket off his shoulder. There was a large gash that went from the top of his shoulder and down his chest. "How come it hasn't healed yet?" 

"Training accident." He says. "Wounds that vampires get from other vampires don't heal as quickly." 

"This is a brutal one." Nicky says. "It's infected. You could get sick." 

"I'll be fine." He says. "Even if I get sick it won't be for that long. Then I'll be back to hunting and defending my clan." 

"You're Aurorous? Nicky asks and backs away from him. "The lead hunter for your clan. You've killed dozens of my Goddesses and are the most feared name in my sanctuary-" She gasps as Aurorous grabs her waist and pulls her flush to his chest, both of them standing on their knees. 

"That's me...You fear me too?" He asks and locks his now golden eyes with hers. "Princess Nicolette? My clan says you are the most radiant and beautiful Goddess in your sanctuary...You certainly fit the description...You are a masterpiece of a woman." He breathes against her lips. "If only I could hold back my bloodlust long enough to satisfy my lust..." He says and Nicky's cheeks flushed red as she felt his hands run up her inner thighs on top of the fabric of her dress and up her torso and chest. "You Goddesses are too intoxicating...Even I, the strongest in my clan can only hold back for so long-" He bares his fangs and is about to bite her then stops when he feels his wound start to heal on his chest. 

He looks down and finds her fingers gently trail down his chest. He looked into her eyes and felt more than just his wound starting to heal. 

"Why are you healing me?" He asks. "I'm about to kill you. You should be wishing me dead." He says. 

"I don't wish death upon anyone." Nicky says. "That's why I heal others. Someone needs to bring good into this world, no matter who hurts them." 

She gasped as Aurorous pressed his mouth to her pulse but instead of his fangs she felt his lips. He placed a gentle kiss against her lips before pulling back to look at her. His warm green eyes looked upon her with a newfound respect. 

"Your race is good for more than just our prey then." Aurorous says. "There needs to be some light, some life in this world. I would be a fool to kill you after what you've done for me." 

"You'll let me live?" Nicky asks, relief washing over her. 

"Yes." Aurorous says. "I'll spare your life now, and protect you in the future should our paths cross again." 

"I hope they do." Nicky says and Aurorous's eyes widen and he smiles at her.

"You want to see me again?" He asks. 

"Yes." Nicky says and his smile gets bigger and he holds her tighter to him. 

"Come meet me here a week from now at sunrise. This is where I hide out during the day when I'm on a hunting mission." He requests. "I'll be on the outskirts of your sanctuary to escort you so none of my clan members find you before you get here." 

"What would I do here with you?" Nicky asks. 

"Lots of things!" Aurorous says. His eyes wide in excitement, making Nicky laugh, her heart warming from how happy he seemed. "I could show you all the cool things I've collected, I could race you at flying, I could teach you to fight, so you can defend yourself better against my race..." He says. 

"That sounds like fun! I'd love to do those things with you Aurorous." Nicky says. 

"You can call me Rory, Princess Nicolette." He requests. 

"You can call me Nicky, Rory." She tells him. 

Nicky woke up with a start as she heard her phone buzzing. She looked and saw it was Rory. She called him and let him in. He flew up onto her balcony. 

"Good morning princess." He says and presents her a basket of berries. "I found these growing on some bushes while I was out hunting and remembered you said they were your favorite so I thought you might like them." 

"Aw Rory that's so sweet of you! Thank you!" Nicky says and takes the basket from him and sets it down before hugging him and kissing him sweetly. "You know, I had a dream about you last night." 

"Did you now?" Rory asks and smirks. "Was I a sexy vampire warrior?" He asks and jokingly bares his fangs at her and hisses.

"Actually...yeah you were. And I was a Goddess princess." Nicky says. 

"Wow. Sounds like an awesome dream." Rory says. 

"Yeah. It felt so real. It didn't even feel much like a dream." Nicky explains. "It was like I was just replaying a memory in my head." Rory tilts his head at her. 

"That's weird." He says. "Maybe we could ask Ethan about it. I'm sure his seer powers could tell us more." Nicky nods in agreement. His phone buzzed. "I just got a text from Benny. He said his Grandma wants us both to come over, something important about you." 

"We should go there then." Nicky says. 

Rory picked her up bridal style and took off into the sky. 

"Why did you need to see me Ms. Weir?" Nicky asks as she meets up with Benny and his Grandmother in the backyard by her garden. 

She doesn't say anything. Suddenly Nicky notices flowers starting to grow at a rapid rate behind her. 

"Whoa! Ms. Weir that's an incredible spell you cast on your garden." Nicky says. 

"I cast no spell my dear." She says and Nicky's smile slowly falls as she realizes what's going on. "I did however, infect these plants to stunt their growth. And you just healed them." 

"I-I did this?" Nicky asks, looking over the ripe tomatoes, watermelon and flowers blooming all throughout the garden. 

Rory smiled at the growing plants and then looked at his girlfriend with a look of pure amazement on his face. 

"Babe! You did it. You must have unlocked your Goddess powers somehow." Rory says and runs up to her and hugs her waist and kisses her cheek. 

"Yes. Just your mere presence has healed these plants." Grandma Weir says. "The Goddesses did have that affect on the plants they came across. It appears that you have somehow awakened one of the powers that comes with your blood. But this also means that your scent is a lot stronger..." 

Nicky felt Rory sniffing along her neck a little bit more vigorously than normal and got a little scared. 

"She's right." He says and picks his head up to look at her. "You smell incredible. But don't worry spice angel. I can control myself I promise." He says and then the two of them kiss. 

"Sarah! Erica!" Benny exclaims and Nicky and Rory break their kiss and look and see Sarah with Erica's arm over her shoulders and Erica was doubled over in pain, clutching her side. 

"Ms. Weir she's hurt bad! She needs blood." Sarah urges. 

"How did this happen?" Benny asks. 

"She got in a fight with another vampire over a guy's blood to drink and she nearly killed her." Sarah explains, laying Erica down on the grass, under a tree so she's out of the sun. 

"She needs real blood to heal a wound that badly." Benny's Grandma says. "And I don't have any." 

Nicky looked at Sarah and Erica and took a shaky breath before leaving Rory's arms and walking towards them. He ran in front of her and stopped. 

"Whoa babe what are you doing!?" He exclaimed. 

"She's hurt I can heal her." Nicky says. 

"We don't know if you can." Rory says. "What if your powers only work on plants? It's not like you've ever healed a person, much less a vampire before." 

Nicky locked eyes with Sarah. She remembered how she comforted Sarah in the bathroom at Tad's party when she was sick from overeating. And then Sarah came out of the bathroom completely fine. She smiled at Rory. 

"Actually...I have Rory." Nicky says and smiles at Sarah. "I can save Erica." She moves past Rory and he comes in front of her again. 

"But babe she wants to kill you and she's a bully. She's not worth your powers." Rory says. 

"What worth do my powers have if I don't use them to help people in need?" Nicky asks him and Rory takes her hand and nods. He walks over to Erica with her and Nicky kneels down beside her. 

"W-what are you doing?" Erica moans and Nicky moves her arm and places her hands on Erica's side and closes her eyes and concentrates. 

"Healing you." Nicky says. She feels her palms heat up and a faint halo of light appears around them. 

"But I want to kill you. Why would you save me?" Erica asks. 

"Just because you want me to die, doesn't mean that I should let you die." Nicky says and looks into Erica's eyes. 

She removes her hands and Erica's wound was completely healed. She and Erica stared at each other for a while. Rory was on high alert, ready to pounce on Erica if she tried anything. In a flash Erica was gone and Nicky sighed. Sarah knelt down next to Nicky and hugged her. 

"Thank you Nicky. You did the right thing." Sarah tells her. "I'm sure she'll warm up to you now. She'll just need time." 

"I hope she does soon." Rory says. "Nicky's scent is stronger now. It'd be nice to know there's another vampire that won't try to kill my girlfriend, and to be able to help me protect her." He looks off into the woods behind the backyard then looks at Nicky and sees how worried she is. He kneels down next to her. "Don't worry princess. No matter how bloodthirsty those vampires get or how many of them there are, I will never let a single one of them lay a fang on you." She hugs him and he pulls her into his chest and kisses the top of her head. 

"I love you Rory." Nicky says.

"I love you too Nicky. You'll always be safe with me, I promise." Rory tells her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! I do have more in store for this but you'll only get more if you comment! 


End file.
